


Agents of SHIELD

by RocioRodriguezArjona



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioRodriguezArjona/pseuds/RocioRodriguezArjona
Summary: Durante el capitulo "la única luz en la oscuridad" el equipo no sale en ayuda de la chelista sino que se queda en la base y Skye tiene la oportunidad de decirle al equipo la verdad sobre Ward, una historia de amor, acción, y de perdón SkyeWard.





	1. Prologo

Por una vez me sentía parte de algo, que había encontrado mi lugar... Pero ¿de verdad era este el lugar al que quería pertenecer? ¿A una agencia devastada y considerada terrorista? No ¿a este avión con Fitz-Simmons, Ward, Coulson y May? Si, por primera vez había sentido este como "Mi sitio" pero... Llevo luchando casi un año por algo que ahora no vale nada.

 

"Agentes de SHIELD"... "Agentes de NADA " o, incluso sin saberlo "Agentes de HYDRA" y eso era algo que me daba náuseas.

 

Esto, el avión, con el equipo, es mi sitio. Por primera vez en... Toda mi vida, siento que tengo algo parecido a una familia. Si lo miramos desde ese punto, May y Coulson son como papa y mama y Fitz-Simmons como mis hermanos y Ward... A él no se ni como catalogarle. No me refiero a que este apartado de esta extraña familia, es solo que... Yo, personalmente, no sé cómo catalogarle, aunque sea una pieza importante, al menos para mí.

 

Pero bueno, tengo a gente que me protege y por la que luchar, eso es bueno, supongo.


	2. Traición

-¿Crees que es el momento? - Preguntó Ward. Le mire confundida -. De esa copa... Charlar.

 -¿Te han curado? - Le pregunte. Hacia menos de tres horas que Ward había vuelto, hecho un asco, la verdad, y ahora estaba sin sangre en la cara y cambiado de ropa, pero las heridas seguían abiertas.

 -Estoy bien.

 -Necesitas puntos.

 -No.

 -¿Hace cuánto que te has limpiado la sangre por última vez?

-Hace como unos cinco minutos.

 Me levante del sillón en el que estaba sentada y busque en mis bolsillos un paquete de pañuelos y saque uno, me acerque a él y limpie la sangre que la herida de su frente estaba dejando caer. Se lo enseñé.

 -Necesitas puntos - dije sin admitir réplicas.

 Me miró con esa cara de "serás terca" y asintió.

 -Está bien, ¿sabes ponerlos?

 - Claro que se, me crie en casas de acogida. Vamos, no me hagas llamar a Coulson para que te lo ordene.

 Me indicó con el brazo que saliera y le guiara. Pero como sabía que Coulson estaba reunido con el hombre que vivía aquí, May estaba en el avión y Fitz-Simmons en el laboratorio (y la enfermería y el laboratorio estaban en sitios distintos)  le cogí la mano y entrelace nuestros dedos, le miré por una décima de segundo y tiré de él.

 Me siguió sin rechistar hasta la sala de paredes blancas. Le empuje hacía una silla y se sentó. Me siguió con la mirada mientras buscaba lo necesario para curarle.

 Moje el algodón en desinfectante y comencé a curarle la herida conteniendo la risa al verle hacer gestitos de dolor para luego disimularlos rápidamente.

 -¿Que es tan gracioso?

 -No tienes que hacerte el fuerte conmigo, sé que duele, lo que tienes en la frente casi llega hasta el hueso o... Es que quizás ¿"ocultas el dolor ante una mujer atractiva porque eso te hace ver más varonil"?- dije recordando el día en que nos conocimos.

 Él sonrió, supongo que recordando lo mismo.

 -Si te soy sincero, duele más curar la herida que hacérsela.

 -Es por la  adrenalina.

 -Lo sé - me dijo mientras sacaba los puntos de su cajita y me los iba dando.

 Acabé de ponerle los puntos y le dije que pediría a Simmons que le hiciera una radiografía.

 -¿Porque?

 -Punto A, te cuesta respirar; punto B, cada vez que te sientas o te levantas te tocas el costado y punto C, ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí mientras yo voy a buscarla.

 -A tus órdenes- se burló.

 -Quédate quieto.

Salí en busca de Simmons y la encontré con Fitz jugando con todos sus nuevos aparatitos científicos.

 -Jemma, puedes venir por favor, quiero que le hagas una radiografía a Ward.

 -¿Le pasa algo? - Preguntó mientras salía conmigo hacía la enfermería.

 -Si se lo preguntas a él te va a decir que no, creo que tiene alguna cosilla rota.

 -A ver... Túmbate ahí - le dijo Jemma mientras él me miraba resignado y le hacía caso. Se quitó la camisa y se tumbó, no era la primera vez que le hacían una radiografía de tórax.

 Jemma puso la máquina de rayos sobre él y miró al monitor.

 -¿Y bien? - Le pregunte.

 -Tiene una fisura en una de sus costillas, has hecho bien en obligarlo a hacerse la radiografía. Un mal golpe, mal dado, te podría haber perforado un pulmón. -Le dijo a Grand.

 Le mire y dije sin emitir sonido "te lo dije " y el simplemente puso los ojos en blanco mientras Jemma le vendaba.

 Cuando Jemma se fue Grant me examinó, con ojos calculadores, le miré lo más tranquila que pude.

 -¿Estas bien? -Me pregunto.

 -Si ¿sabes? Todos, cada vez que teníamos una misión en el HUB me decíais "confía en el sistema ", creo que hice bien no fiándome de él.

 -Llevabas mucho tiempo intentando entrar en SHIELD.

 -No. Estoy bien, no es la primera vez que algo por lo que he luchado se va al garete, estoy acostumbrada.

 -¿Muy a menudo?

 -Soy gafe- sonreí. Un "0-8-4" eso es lo que soy.

 -No eres gafe.

 -Da igual, ahora sí que podemos tomar esa copa.

 -Pues vamos - dijo levantándose de un salto y poniéndose la camisa mientras salía de la enfermería.

 Le seguí y nos puso un par de vasos llenos de un líquido, que no supe que era, pero da igual. Me llevé el vaso a los labios y bebí, el líquido me calentó la garganta al pasar.

 -¿Y tú? ¿Tu estas bien?

 -Si, en eso me parezco a ti, tampoco es la primera vez que algo por lo que he luchado se desvanece. Pero bueno, borrón y cuenta nueva, ahora lo importante es acabar con HYDRA.- El bajo la cabeza y me miró-. Sí, eso es lo importante. Skye.

 -¿Si?

 -Recuerda algo, tu luchas por una familia, por encontrar un sitio, y eso no lo has perdido por la caída de SHIELD, nosotros seguimos aquí.

 -Si supongo que tienes razón, pero, con lo que yo hacía, en la Marea Creciente, todas las veces que me metí en los datos de SHIELD, todo lo que conté, sobre SHIELD o cualquier otra organización. ¿Cuantas cosas le habré contado a HYDRA sin saberlo?  Todos trabajábamos para ellos queriendo o no. Cada informe, cada información, cada misión, se la dábamos a ellos y ahora nos lo restriegan por la cara.

 -Skye, todo lo que tu revelases en la Marea Creciente ellos ya lo sabían, créeme, había gente de muy alto corrupta, no te tortures- Me acabe la copa y le pedí que me la llenara-. Eres buena persona- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi.

 -Igual que tú.

 -No siempre - puso su mano en mi nuca y me acerco hacia él. Nuestros labios se juntaron en ese instante, se unieron como si estuvieran hechos para ello. Sus labios estaban hechos para mí, los míos para él.

 Nos separamos por falta de aire.

 -¿Como que no siempre?

 -He matado a gente Skye, a mucha, tú nunca has matado a nadie.

 Baje la cabeza.

 -Eso no es cierto, yo si he matado a alguien, cuando tenía quince años- me miró sorprendido -. Yo... Había conseguido una familia de acogida y empezaban a considerarme parte de la familia cuando un día unos hombres entraron en la casa. Los padres se habían quedado viendo la tele y yo no podía dormir. Les oí entrar y escuche los dos disparos. Me levante como una bala y pensé en esconderme, pero no lo hice.

 -¿Y qué hiciste?

 -Yo... Esa familia me había apuntado a clase de patinaje sobre hielo. No estaba mal. Tenía mis propias botas así que las busque y les quité las cuchillas y fui en busca de los dos hijos pequeños de la familia.

 >>Vi a uno de ellos, pero él no me vio a mí. Iba bien equipado, creo que mejor que tu cuando vas en plan "super agente". Llevaban chalecos antibalas, pistolas automáticas de repuesto... Pero hacían demasiado ruido, así que se quedaron en las escaleras quitándose peso. Para cuando subieron las escaleras yo ya había escondido a los dos pequeños en el armario.

 -Pequeños, ¿cuantos años tenían?

 -Uno cinco y el otro siete. Yo me escondí detrás de la puerta, en el hueco donde no me podían ver al entrar.

 >>Mis manos sangraban por culpa de las cuchillas, me las clavaba. Cuando uno de esos hombres entro se dirigió hacia el armario.

 >>No lo pensé, él iba desarmado porque no quería hacer ruido y yo tenía la cuchilla. Se supone que yo tendría las de ganar ¿no?, o eso creí. Fui todo lo sigilosa que pude hacía él y le corte el cuello, pero otro de los hombres me agarro y mientras uno caía manchando la alfombra de sangre el otro me quitaba las cuchillas.

 >>La habitación se empezó a llenar de humo y unos agentes entraron, por puertas y ventanas. En un principio desconfíe. Pero cuando me liberaron y apresaron a esos hombres comencé a confiar en ellos y les dije dónde estaban los pequeños. Estaban en shock, igual que yo.

 >>Uno de los hombres dijo que no iban a presentar cargos contra mí y en cuanto volví de las nubes al planeta tierra me fui, antes de que aparecieran los servicios sociales. No volví al sistema y empecé a formarme como hacker.

 - ¿Estuviste mucho tiempo sola?

 -No, a los dieciocho me reclutó la Marea Creciente. Estaba sola pero no lo estaba.

 -¿Y qué fue de ti durante esos años?

 -Sobreviví. Aun me sigo preguntando que ocultaba esa familia para tal emboscada- mentí. Yo lo sabía, Coulson me lo dijo, pero contarle la verdad me obligaría a desvelar que soy un 0-8-4 y que esa familia solo eran agentes que habían vuelto al servicio solo para protegerme y que por mi culpa estaban muertos. Agentes de SHIELD.

 Bajé la cabeza, intentando contener las lágrimas. Ward se acercó a mí y pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros, un claro intento de reconfortarme. Me abrace a él, como si fuese y balsa y yo un náufrago, me acarició el pelo.

 No lloré, hacía tiempo que lo había asumido. Entonces fue cuando lo vi, sangre.

 -Estas sangrando.

 -¿Cómo? - Dijo separándose de mí.

 -Que estás sangrando, detrás de la oreja.

 Él paso su mano por la zona que yo le había indicado y miró sus dedos llenos de sangre.

 -Voy a lavármelo, espérame aquí.

 -Déjame verlo.

 -¡No!, no, solo voy a lavarme.

 -Está bien.

 No aguanté más de veinte segundos sentada, me  levante y comencé a pensar en lo de la nevera.

 ¡Satélites! Si pudiera conectarme a los satélites de la NSA podría conseguir imágenes del ataque, claras.

 Salí disparada en busca de Coulson, sabía que estaba reunido, así que fui a la sala de reuniones.

 Cuando abrí la puerta una moneda calló al suelo.

 -Qué raro - susurre- ¿Coulson?

 No vi a nadie y me acerque a la mesa, y entonces lo vi, al hombre regordete que nos había preguntado en la máquina de la verdad, muerto en el suelo.

 Contuve un grito. Mi primera reacción fue de preocupación por Coulson,  luego despeje la mente. Una vez fui capaz de pensar llegue a una conclusión: alguien había entrado en la base. Tenía que hackear las cámaras de seguridad y rápidamente me puse con ello.

 Vi a ambos reunidos y como tras un apretón de manos Coulson abandonó la sala, y entonces le vi, Ward, entró en la sala como si nada.

 Supuse que le pidió un pase ya que señaló el de él, no sé qué le contesto pero Ward sacó un alambre de su bolsillo y se lo puso al rededor del cuello, le mató.

 Cerré rápidamente todas las ventanas abiertas del ordenador y comencé a hiperventilar. "No, el no".

 Salí corriendo de allí dejando todo como estaba, moneda incluida, fui directa hacía el avión pero una voz me detuvo.

 -¿Skye? - Era Ward.

 Respiré profundamente y contesté.

 -Estoy aquí.

 -Me asusté al no verte en la sala.

 -Yo también, necesitaba dar una vuelta, despejar la mente. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en ese día. 

 Pareces cansado.

 -Solo un poco.

 -Porque no vas a descansar.

 -¿Quieres deshacerte de mí?

 -No, estoy preocupada y te quiero al 100%, no quiero que te hagan daño.

 -No estoy tan cansado.

 - Te han dado una paliza - le cogí la mano y tiré de él hacia las habitaciones - y eso cansa. Tienes ojeras Ward.

 -Está bien... Eres una mandona.

 -Sólo me preocupo por ti.

 Abrí la puerta de su litera y le hice entrar. Tenía que salir de aquí. Le empuje hacía la pared y le besé, el me lo devolvió. Me separé.

 -Descansa- le dije.

 -¿No te quedas conmigo?

 -Reduce la velocidad Turbo que vas a acabar estrellándote- dije ya en la puerta. Él se rio y se sentó en la cama para quitarse los zapatos.

 Salí de ahí lo más tranquila que pude, a sabiendas de que escucharía mis pasos. Una vez cerré la puerta de ese pasillo eche a correr.

 Cuando llegue al avión casi atropello a Coulson y a May al entrar.

 -Tranquila, ¿todo bien? -Dijo Coulson. Negué con la cabeza y les llevé a empujones hasta el despacho de Coulson.

 Cerré la puerta.

 -Fui a buscarte- le dije a Coulson -, al despacho,  tenía una idea para identificar a los agentes que atacaron la nevera.

 -Eso es estupendo - levante la mano, pidiéndole que esperara y me adueñe del ordenador volviendo a hackear las cámaras de seguridad.

 -Cuando entré no había nadie y me reclutó extrañísimo  que me cayese una moneda a la cabeza - ambos se pusieron tensos-. Así que entre y vi la sangre, estaba muerto, entonces hackee las cámaras de seguridad y vi esto.

Los dos se colocaron tras de mí, vimos a Coulson salir de la sala y el asesinato.

 -¿Cuándo descubriste esto?

-Hará una hora. Venía a contároslo pero me encontré con el

 -¿Sospecha algo?

 -Creo que no.

 -Vamos por el -dijo May-¿Dónde está?

 -Esperad, pensad un momento. Ward trabaja para el clarividente, y nosotros lo sabemos, teniendo en cuenta que Garret fue su OS durante años lo más lógico es pensar que es una de sus manos derechas, usemos esa ventaja, alarguémoslo lo más que podamos.

 -¿Cómo?

 -Démosles información falsa, confundámosles lo más que podamos.

 -No creo que daremos mucho.

 -Lo suficientemente para una emboscada.

 -Le quiero vigilado - dijo Coulson.

 -¿Qué hacemos con Fitz-Simmons?

 -Jemma no sabe mentir-dije.

 -Contárselo a ella no es una opción - dijo May

 -Pero a Fitz sí.

 -Skye ve a buscarle, May, ve por otro lado y quédate con Jemma, mientras dure esto no quiero a ningún miembro del equipo solo.

 -Eso le hará sospechar Fitz-Simmons se pasan la vida juntos pero yo me paso la vida sola y tú también - le dijo a Coulson.

 -May, tú te sabes proteger y yo también.

 - El problema es Skye.

 -Estoy aquí - dije.

 -Os pasáis el día juntos - dijo Coulson -, es tu OS.

 -Me ha besado - dije - querrá algo de mí.

 -¿Se lo devolviste?- Preguntó May.

 -Sí y... Yo también le he besado, era la única forma que encontré de salir de allí sin que sospechase.

 -Cuéntanos que ha pasado.

-Cuando me encontré por primera vez con el después de que volviese le... Prácticamente arrastre a curarle. Le cure yo. Luego llame a Simmons para que le hiciera una radiografía. Se la hizo y se fue. Cuando fuimos a destruir los datos yo le había prometido una copa. Así que fuimos a una de las salas de estar y nos puso las copas. Hablamos y me beso, pero él tenía sangre y creí que se le había abierto una herida y se lo dije y me ofrecí a curarle, pero se puso nervioso y me dijo que iba a lavarse, que le esperara allí.

 >>Se me ocurrió que si hackeaba los satélites de la NSA tendríamos imágenes del asalto a la nevera, entonces salí en tu busca - le dije a Coulson -. Sabía que estabas reunido así que fui a la sala de reuniones y me encontré con todo esto. Hackee el sistema de cámaras de seguridad y vine directa a hablar contigo pero cuando estaba de camino me encontré con él. Le dije que se veía cansado pero sospechaba así que le besé y luego viene para acá.

 -¿Crees que sigue sospechando?

 -No.

 -¿Vas a poder disimular?

 -Yo creo que sí.

 -Vamos a por Fitz - y salí del despacho de Coulson hacia el laboratorio. Toque la puerta.

 -¿Puedo pasar?

 -Sí, claro.

 -Fitz, te llama Coulson.

 -¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Jemma.

 -Sí, tranquila, vamos - y salí seguida de Fitz hacía el avión. Una vez en el despacho de Coulson cerré la puerta.

 -¿Todo bien señor?

 -Tenemos un topo en el equipo Fitz - dijo Coulson -. Alguien que está en el lado de Garret.

 -¿Cómo? ¿Quién?  Eso es imposible.

 -Ward - dije yo.

 -Eso es imposible, Ward es un tipo legal, nos ayuda, salvo a Simmons, y a ti - me señaló - él no es de HYDRA.

 -Lo he visto - le dije - Coulson y May también,  ha matado al hombre que vivía aquí.

 -¿Quién lo sabe?

 -May, Skye, tú y yo - dijo Coulson.

 -¿Y Simmons?

 -No sabe mentir.

 -Todos corremos peligro, Ward es una máquina de matar - dijo Fitz - pero May podría con él, ¿que hacéis que no lo atrapáis?

 -Queremos usarle para... -Pero mi voz la calló la alarma de emergencia. Coulson me dio una pistola y cogió otra para él.

 Corrimos hacia el sector de donde procedía la alarma y nos encontramos con Ward, con el brazo alrededor del cuello de Simmons y con May a un par de metros apuntándole con un arma, cerca estaba la puerta de la sala de reuniones, abierta.

 -¡Suéltala!- grito Fitz, yo le di un codazo para que se callara mientras apuntaba a Ward.

 -Grant - le dije -, suéltala, no empeores las cosas.

 -¿Quién lo descubrió? 

 Miré a Coulson, preguntándole que hacer sin palabras, el asintió.

 -Fui yo - le dije.

 -¿Cómo?

 -Cuando te fuiste a lavar fui en busca de Coulson para ofrecerle mirar en los satélites de la NSA el ataque a la nevera, entonces me encontré con el cadáver.

 -¿Y al instante pensaste en mí?

 -No, creí que alguien de fuera había entrado, así que miré las cámaras de seguridad y te vi.

 -E ibas corriendo a decírselo a Coulson cuando nos encontramos, que poco a durado tu amor.

 -Suéltala y hablamos, como personas adultas. Sin nosotros tenerte que estar apuntando ni tú planeando la forma más rápida de huir.

 - Se cómo va esto Skye, soy un especialista, si la suelto me pegareis un tiro.

 -No lo haremos - dijo Coulson

 -Entrégate Ward.

 -Le vi dar cinco pasos atrás y empujar a Simmons con violencia hacia delante antes de echar a correr por el pasillo. May y Coulson le siguieron, mientras que Fitz y yo corrimos hacía Jemma, que se abrazó a Fitz al instante.

 -Es de HYDRA, Ward es de HYDRA - nos dijo.

 -Lo sabemos - le dijimos.

 -¿Y cómo es que yo no?

 -Acabamos de enterarnos.

 Oímos golpes precedentes del final del pasillo y nos asomamos, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo increíblemente ágil que era Ward. May, Ward y Coulson estaban en plena batalla. En un despiste Ward le quitó el arma a May y apuntó a Coulson, yo levante mi propia arma y disparé, rezando por acertar.

 La bala de la pistola de "los dulces sueños " le entró a Ward por el brazo, que calló inconsciente. May y Coulson miraron en mi dirección, sorprendidos.

 -Buen tiro - me dijo May.

 -Gracias - dijo Coulson.

 Negué con la cabeza, no había sido un buen tiro, le había apuntado a la pierna.


	3. Un viejo aliado

Encerraron a Ward en una sala de interrogatorios.

 -¿Cuánto tiempo llevará informando sobre nosotros? - Dijo Simmons.

 -No lo sé, en cuanto se despierte le interrogamos.

 -Cada vez somos menos, somos cinco, ¿Cómo va a ser? ¿Los cinco contra el mundo? Necesitamos ayuda - dije.

 -Tienes razón - dijo Coulson -. Creo que es hora de que llame a un viejo amigo, pero lo hara usted agente May, hasta la fecha, para su información, yo estoy muerto. Venga conmigo agente May.

 -¿Podemos saber de quién se trata? - Preguntó Fitz.

 -Solo si acepta.

 Ambos salieron por la puerta y nosotros nos quedamos pensativos.

 -¿A qué viene tanto secretismo?

 -No lo sé - dijo Jemma -. Skye ¿Estas bien? Con todo lo de Ward y eso.

 -El Ward que conocimos no existía, solo nos manipulaba, no se merece que me sienta mal por él, solo me usaba.

 -Entonces ¿Estas bien?

 -Pregúntame mañana. Ahora lo más lógico es pensar que Garret está libre y los agentes que les acompañaban muertos.

 -Vendrá a ayudarnos - dijo Coulson.

 -¿Quién? - Preguntó Fitz.

 -Steve Rogers.

 -¿El Capitán América? - Dije sorprendida.

 -El mismo - dijo May -. Mañana por la mañana estará aquí.

 -¿Quién le dará la bienvenida? - Preguntó Jemma ocultando la emoción.

 -May y Skye. Vosotros estaréis conmigo en la sala. Ahora id a descansar.

 Todos se levantaron y se fueron y yo me quede a solas con Coulson.

 -Alguien va a tener que preparar a Rogers por el camino para que no se crea que se ha vuelto loco.

 - Por eso os mando a vosotras. Si hubiera mando a Fitz-Simmons le hubieran llenado la cabeza de una jerga técnica que no entienden ni ellos.

 - Quieres que le preparemos por el camino ¿verdad?

 -Sí, y Skye, no vayas en plan fan - sonreí - es tímido.

 -Vale. Me mentalizare.

 -¿Algo más? - Me pregunto suspicaz.

 -¿Que va a pensar con Ward?

 -Le interrogaremos y después le entregaremos a las autoridades para que se ocupen de él. Lo siento - me dijo.

 -No importa - dije triste - No es la primera vez que me traicionan y sé que no será la última.

 Me fui a mi habitación y deje caer la máscara.

 Me apoyé en la puerta y me dejé caer, tape mi cara con las manos y lloré. Mis sollozos cada vez eran más altos y estoy segura de que Jemma podía oírme, ya que estaba en el cuarto de al lado.

 Me levante del suelo y me tumbe en la cama, sin cambiarme, sin abrir la cama y lloré en silencio (o al menos intenté que así fuera) hasta que me quede dormida.

 El despertador sonó y los ojos me picaban, entre en el baño y me lave la cara. Oculte mis ojos rojos con colirio y mis ojeras con maquillaje tras una relajante ducha. Me vestí y salí, hoy me tocaba recibir al Capitán.

Jemma me dio una taza de café nada más verme, y di mil gracias a que no me preguntase nada, bebí lentamente la taza de café hasta que Coulson apareció seguido de May, buscándome.

 -Ya está aquí - me dijo May. Me acabe rápidamente el café y salí seguida de May.

 May y yo nos quedamos tras la puerta, esperando.

 -Hablaré yo - me dijo.

 -Está bien.

 Una vez la puerta estuvo abierta pude verle <<no te pongas en plan grupi>> me recordé.

 -Buenos días Capitán Rogers. Mi nombre es Melinda May- estrecharon las manos - y ella es Skye - ahora las estrechamos nosotros -. Bienvenido.

 -Encantado - los tres nos dirigimos hacia la sala, miré a May, esperando a que dijera algo de Coulson, pero, aunque no iba a admitirlo, estaba claro que no sabía que decir.

-Rogers - dije, el me miró -. ¿Crees en la resurrección? -May me fulminó con la mirada- ¿¡Que!? - Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

 -Eh... Pues... Yo estuve setenta años congelado, así que supongo que si ¿por?

 -Digamos que... por misterios de la vida, alguien que usted creía muerto... ya no lo está. Lo entenderá cuando lo vea.

 Me miró extrañado pero asintió. May pasó su tarjeta por la banda y pasamos.

 -Bienvenido a la base capitán Rogers - dijo el agente Coulson -, es un placer volver volver a verle.

 Me acerque al sillón y me senté junto a Jemma.

 -Agente Coulson - dijo el capitán sorprendido -¿Cómo...?

 -Es una larga historia. Él es el agente Fitz - levantó la mano tímidamente -, y ella la agente Simmons, antes éramos dos más, pero ha habido contratiempos.

 -¿Han caído? - Preguntó.

 -Uno si- dije.

 -¿Y el otro? - Me preguntó.

 -Es quien le mató - Jemma cogió mi mano.

 -Le tenemos abajo para interrogarle, bueno, hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

 -Fitz-Simmons, haced más balas de los dulces sueños, May, sigue con lo del avión, Skey, lo de la NSA era buena idea, hazlo. Yo tengo que ocuparme del traslado de un cadáver.

 -¿Y yo que hago? - Preguntó el capitán.

 - Dese una vuelta por las instalaciones, conózcalas, eso siempre viene bien.

 Todos salimos de la sala y me dirigí al ordenador central. Al poco la puerta se abrió dando paso a Steve Rogers.

 -Hola, ¿todo bien? - Pregunté.

 -Sí, es solo que creo que me vendría bien conocer a los miembros del equipo.

 -Sí, es buena idea.

 -Tú eras Skye ¿verdad?

 - Así es.

 -Skye... ¿Algo?

 -No, sin padres, sin apellido, sin nada que dejar a la descendencia.

 -Oh. Espero no molestarte.

 -Para nada.

 -He ido al avión pero...

 -May te ha echado con uno de sus sutiles silencios, o una de sus indirectas muy directas. Ella es así, le gusta la soledad.

 -¿Qué haces?

 -Pues han saqueado la nevera así que estoy tratando de hackear los satélites de la NSA para conseguir imágenes claras de contra que nos enfrentamos.

 -¿Y no podrían rastrearte?

 - Tengo trucos. Por eso me reclutó Coulson para su equipo. Yo fui su primera misión.

 -¿Enserio?

 -En inicio, sí. Yo pertenecía a un grupo de hackers llamado la "Marea Creciente", nos dedicábamos a hackear redes de inteligencia y revelar sus secretos.

 >>En principio el equipo iba en nuestra busca, siguieron unas pistas y me pillaron.

 >>Pero dio la casualidad de que había habido una explosión en un laboratorio clandestino y un hombre salto, literalmente, por una ventana con una mujer en brazos sin sufrir ningún daño y cayendo de pie y yo lo grabé y hablé con él. "El héroe encapuchado " le llamaba los medios.

 >> Resulta que ese laboratorio era del proyecto ciempiés ¿has oído hablar de él?

 -Algo me ha dicho Stark.

 -Bueno el caso es que no consiguieron ninguna información de mí en ningún lado y que hackee SHIELD desde un portátil con el wifi de una cafetería cercana, así que Coulson decidió reclutarme como la hacker del equipo.

-Y tú aceptaste.

 -Me lo pintaron demasiado bien. ¿Si te pregunto algo no se lo dirías a Coulson?

 Él sonrió y asintió.

 -Vale - me dijo.

 -¿Te ha mandado él?  A vigilarme, digo - el bajo la cabeza -. Vale sip. Dile que soy fuerte, que Ward sea un traidor no va a derrumbarme, en eso estoy curada de espantos. Si me hubiera derrumbado cada vez que me traicionan viviría en una depresión constante.

 -¿No has tenido una infancia bonita, verdad?

 - Bueno, me dejaron de bebé en un orfanato y hui del sistema con quince años y he vivido sola hasta hace poco.

 - No tiene que haber sido fácil.

 -No, pero los momentos más felices de mi vida, o al menos parte de ellos son de esa época.

 -¿Con cuántos años entraste en la Marea Creciente?

 -Entre apenas cumplí los dieciocho, ellos cuidaban de mí y no me faltaba nada. Me daban un sueldo con el que podía vivir y ahorrar para pagar facturas.

 -¿Facturas?

 -Médicas.

 -¿Tantas tenías?

 -Sobreviví haciendo carreras de patines.

 -¿Carreras de patines?

 Cogí mi portátil y lo busque en YouTube, se lo enseñé.

 -Parece un deporte de alto riesgo -me dijo.

 -Sí, de alto riesgo de romperse un hueso. Yo era corredora, que es la que marca puntos, por cada vuelta que das un punto. 

-¿Y el resto que hace?

 -Bueno, la mitad intenta proteger a la corredora y la otra mitad derribar a la del equipo contrario. Pagaban bien, y también me pagaban tres cuartos de las facturas del médico, fueran por lo que te hicieras o no en la pista.

 -Parece... interesante.

 -No es un deporte que mucha gente conozca.

 La puerta se abrió y por ella apareció la cabeza de Coulson.

 -¿Se puede? - Preguntó. Asentí- ¿cómo va? - Dijo acercándose a nosotros.

 -Bien, ya tengo las imágenes, estoy pasando unos filtros para mejorar la calidad aunque... estoy segura de que encontraremos a Garret y a Ward en las imágenes. Así se electrocute Garret con el casco chitauri. Por cierto, te he buscado esto- puse la ventana en primer plano - son los presos que soltaron de la nevera. He marcado los que coinciden con descripciones dadas por testigos de delitos realizados en los últimos tres días. Y esta... -Dije señalando otra ventana - son los delitos extraños ocurridos también en los últimos tres días, todos con localización y descripción.

 -Esto está muy bien.

 -Supuse que sería útil. Y... ya están las imágenes.

 -Ponlas.

 Eso era un caos, gente saliendo, incluso por las ventanas, soldados de HYDRA entrando y sacando material. Llego un momento en el que salían y no volvían a entrar, y los últimos en salir fueron, en efecto, Garret y Ward.

 -Sera hijo de puta - dije.

 Coulson abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le dio tiempo, yo ya había salido de la habitación.

 Me quedé frente a la puerta de la sala donde teníamos a Ward, dudando entre entrar o no. Respiré hondo y entre.

 -¡Skye! - Dijo sorprendido.

 -¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿Cómo se hace? Estar infiltrado tanto tiempo, conviviendo con personas, haciendo que te quieran, fingiendo que te importan, que te preocupas por ellas, durante tanto tiempo sin que nadie sospeche ¡¿cómo?!

 -Seguía ordenes, y si me importáis.

 -Seguías órdenes... claro - me senté-, seguías órdenes. Eres el punto agente Grant Ward, al que si le ordenan pegarse un tiro en la cabeza lo haría sin dudarlo, ahora lo entiendo todo. Dime algo, si te hubieran ordenado matarnos ¿lo hubieras hecho? Si ahora mismo te llegase la orden ¿lo harías?

 -He estado protegiéndoos.

 -Protegiéndonos... pues no se te ha dado muy bien, atraparon a Coulson ¿recuerdas?, le torturaron, a May le atravesaron el hombro con un cuchillo y ¿tengo que recordarte que a mí me pegaron dos tiros en el estómago? ¿Lo sabías? ¿Te lo habían dicho? ¡¿Te ordenaron quedarte viendo como me desangraba!?

-¡Skye! - Dijo Coulson abriendo la puerta, seguido por el capitán.

 -¡Contéstame!

 -¡No! No me lo dijeron. No te mentía cuando hablaba contigo ¡cuando estaba contigo! ¡Eras una variable! Una peligrosa variable de la que era incapaz de deshacerme. Garret me ofreció que te ofreciera un puesto en HYDRA pero yo sabía que no aceptarías y que irías corriendo a contarle todo a Coulson por dos simples motivos, yo sería incapaz de matarte una vez te negarás y tú siempre serás incondicionalmente leal a Coulson. Y sí, me enfrente a Garret después del tiroteo, pero ya no cambiaba nada.

 -Ojalá pudiera creerte - dije esquivando a los dos hombres que había en la puerta y saliendo disparada hacía mi litera, donde lloré hasta quedarme dormida.

 

 NARRA NARRADOR

 -Da gracias a que es ella - dijo Coulson a Ward antes de cerrar la puerta por fuera - cualquier otra te hubieran roto algún hueso.

 

NARRA SKYE

 Me despertaron unos nudillos en la puerta.

 -¿Podemos pasar? - Dijeron Fitz-Simmons a coro al otro lado de la puerta. Me levante de la cama y quité el seguro.

 -Sí.

 -Coulson nos ha contado tu ataque de ira en la sala de interrogatorios.

 -Tenía que soltarlo - dije -. Le he preguntado como lo ha hecho y el solo ha dicho que seguía órdenes... seguía órdenes.

 -Yo tampoco puedo creérmelo - dijo Fitz - él es nuestro amigo.

 -No, el fingía serlo pero nunca lo fue, solo nos espiaba, se ganaba nuestra confianza. El a nosotros nos importa, nosotros a el no.

 -¿Te sigue importando?

 -Yo no le mentí. Sí, claro que me importa pero estoy dolida. Nos ha traicionado Fitz, pero, que piense que es un cerdo traidor, que tendrían que encerrarlo por capullo y que tenga ganas de partirle la cara no quiere decir que quiera que algo malo le pase, porque a mí sí que me importa.

 -¿Cuánto tiempo llevará espiándonos?- Preguntó Simmons.

 -Garret era su OS, lo más lógico es pensar que desde el principio - dije.

 -No puedo creer que me usará de escudo - dijo -, ni que tú le dispararas.

 -Bueno, era una bala de los dulces sueños, tampoco es como si le fuera a hacer daño.

 -¿Sois conscientes de que tenemos al Capitán en nuestra base, no? - cambio de tema Fitz, se lo agradecí.

 -Coulson tiene amigos de primera división - me reí - ¿vendrá alguno más?

 -¿Veremos la faceta "fan" del jefe? -Dijo Fitz.

 -Eso sería bueno verlo.

 -Es agradable- dije.

 -¡¿Tú has hablado con él!? - Dijeron los dos a la vez. Di un salto.

 -Sí, un buen rato antes mientras hackeaba.

 -¿Y de qué habéis hablado?

 -Coulson le ha mandado a vigilar que no me derrumbe. No tengo la más mínima intención de derrumbarme - nadie se creía eso, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de haber llorado antes de dormir y estoy segura de que Jemma me escuchó la noche anterior.

 -Skye - dijo Jemma - todo el mundo tiene derecho a derrumbarse, lo importante es saber levantarse, y tú sabes. Si tienes que llorar, llora. Si tienes que gritar, grita. Si tienes que romper algo, rómpelo, pero no te lo guardes o te acabará cambiando.

 -Aún estoy... procesándolo.

 -Skye - dijo Leo- ¿Que teníais vosotros dos? - Jemma le golpeó con disimulo y yo baje la mirada.

 -Era mi oficial supervisor, yo le consideraba un amigo y alguien en quien confiar. No lo sé, por el siento... sentía algo muy diferente al resto del equipo yo... por un momento creí que él y yo habíamos empezado algo real y... nunca me dijo que me quisiera pero lo dio a entender, creía... llegue a creérmelo. Que me protegería, que confiaba en mí, que... -empecé a llorar y me abalance sobre ellos quienes me recibieron con los brazos abiertos en un abrazo de grupo.

 Los chicos intentaron consolarme y al final lo lograron. Jemma me cogió la cara entre las manos y me dijo:

 -Ahora entra al baño, dúchate, échate colirio en los ojos y sal de la habitación. Plántale cara a todo esto como solo tú sabes hacer - asentí y obedecí.

 Cuando salí de la habitación fui directa al despacho de Coulson.

 -AC- le llame. Estaba sentado con el capitán enfrente, charlando.

 -Pasa - me dijo.

 -¿Vengo en mal momento?

 -No, estaba poniendo al Capitán al día - asentí. Rogers se levantó con intención de irse.

 -No, eh... acabo enseguida. Solo quería disculparme por mi estallido de antes, sé que no he ayudado, pero no podía aguantarlo más.

 -No te preocupes, esperaba que pasara y me lo esperaba más a lo grande. Los archivos y las imágenes han ayudado y la lista de fugitivos será útil. Así que no le des más vueltas. Creo que todos estamos un poco alterados con eso.

 -Gracias.

 -¿AC?- Preguntó Rogers.

 Sonreí.

 -Sip, se cabrea conmigo cuando le llamo Phil- dije mientras salía por la puerta hacia el laboratorio con Fits-Simmons.

 

NARRA NARRADOR

 -Parece... decidida - dijo el capitán nada más se cerró la puerta.

 -Lo es. Entró al equipo como asesora, pero pronto vimos habilidades en ella de agente. Ward se ofreció a ser su oficial supervisor, lo que era raro ya que la primera vez que esa chica piso el avión no la aguantaba, luego lo hable con May y me expuso su teoría.

 -¿Que teoría?

 -Que sólo quería llamar su atención. Me sorprendería que Ward no se hubiera topado con ella antes de venir al equipo. 

>>No lo vi como un problema. Ward era un especialista y sabe cómo compartimentar, así que acepte. Todos confiamos en él desde el principio, era un agente con buenas habilidades. Sin embargo, con Skye, hay gente en el equipo a la que les costó más confiar en ella, no entró en el equipo de forma legal.

-Me lo contó.

-Bueno, el caso es que en una misión alertó a uno de sus contactos en la Marea Creciente de que íbamos tras él, alguien que la estaba ayudando, ella no acepto mi invitación para que formará parte de SHIELD porque si, para ella SHIELD era un medio. Claro, todos pensamos que lo que ella hacía era pasar información a la marea, pero luego me puse a pensarlo y no se sostenía, ya llevaba tiempo en el avión y nada de lo dicho aquí había salido a la luz, pero yo sabía que ella tenía un secreto y me lo contó, no es cosa mía contártelo.

-Lo entiendo.

-Le pusimos una pulsera que controlaba sus movimientos y la deje seguir en el equipo, algo que me hizo confiar más en ella fue el hecho de que me provo que podía saltarse dicha seguridad de forma increíblemente fácil y no lo más que una vez y para salvar a dos miembros del equipo.

-Ya no lleva la pulsera - dijo Rogers más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

-No. Me salvo la vida y de todas formas esa pulsera no servía de mucho con ella. Ciempiés me había capturado y torturado y la agente Hang no la dejaba hacer nada,  no le inspiraba muchas confianzas que llevará la pulsera. Y no sólo no la dejaba participar, sino que modificó la pulsera para que no pudiera usar ningún elemento electrónico.

>>May se las arregló para que Skye saliera del avión y ella inicio una búsqueda por su cuenta. Fue ella quien me encontró. Fue ahí cuando decidí quitarle la pulsera -nada más acabar la frase una alarma sonó.

           

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Mientras tanto Skye se reunió con Fits-Simmons en el laboratorio. Después de charlar un rato Fitz comentó que tenía algo de hambre.

-Voy a por algo para comer - dijo Skye -, yo también tengo algo de hambre, Jemma ¿Quieres algo?

-Vale, gracias.

Skye salió dirección a las cocinas de la base pero apenas cruzó la puerta de la cocina una alarma sonó.

Salió a ver qué ocurría, mala idea, la puerta se cerró electrónicamente, esa y todas las demás, solo los pasillos continuaban abiertos.

Respiró hondo y avanzó, buscando una salida o a otro miembro del equipo. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, solo sonaba la alarma. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

 

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Coulson y el capitán se levantaron velozmente y, armas en mano, salieron a ver qué ocurría.

-Es el ala este, algo ha pasado allí - dijo Coulson.

-¿Que hay en el ala este?

-Las cocinas, la sala de estar, las habitaciones, las salidas y... Ward. ¡Rapido! Tenemos que cerrar las puertas.

Ambos hombres corrieron hacía el dispositivo de cierre automático y Coulson paso su pase por el lector, el mecanismo se encendió y Coulson cerró las puertas.

-¡No! - Escucharon gritar a Fitz a lo lejos - ¡Skye está ahí!

Rápidamente ambos se giraron hacía el panel y buscaron la forma de abrirlas, pero no la había, abrirlas era algo más difícil que cerrarlas.

 

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

"Nadie, no hay nadie " pensó Skye antes de escuchar unos pasos apresurados, se escondió.

Pasando rápidamente junto a ella en dirección a las habitaciones se encontraba Grant Ward, mirando hacia todos los lados, pero aun así sin verla. Pese a todo, él le había enseñado bien.

           

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

-Creí que estaba con vosotros -dijo Coulson mientras los cuatro se dirigían hacía el panel central para buscar una forma de abrir las puertas.

-Y lo estaba - dijo Fitz.

-Nos dio hambre y ella fue a por algo de comer -dijo Jemma.

-Ward está buscando una forma de huir.

-¿De verdad creéis que le haría daño a Skye? - Preguntó Fitz.

-Deberíamos llamar a May, tanto ella como Skye conocen la mente de Ward, quizás ella podría predecirlo- dijo Jemma.

-Sí, pero ella no está aquí, ha ido en busca de Natasha y Clint, tenemos que arreglárnoslas sin ella. Y no, no creo que Ward sea capaz de dañar a Skye, no gravemente, al menos. La dejará inconsciente -dijo Coulson -. Todo lo relacionado con Skye siempre ha sido demasiado personal para él.

 

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

"Vale " pensó Skye "Ward ha escapado" "Vale... necesito un arma, un ICER " si, ella no tenía el valor suficiente como para disparar un arma de verdad contra nadie, y menos contra Ward. "¿Dónde hay un ICER?" "¿Dónde está mi ICER?" pensó.

"En mi habitación " recordó de repente, justamente hacía donde él había ido, no era una opción.

¡La sala de reuniones! Hay tenía que haber un arma.

 

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

-Más rápido Fitz -dijo Coulson -¿encuentras algo?

-Cuanta más prisa le metas más despacio irá ¡le pones nervioso! - Le cortó Jemma Simmons, no era momento para andar con protocolo -. A ver Leo... Piensa que es un examen ¿vale? - El capitán y el jefe fruncieron el ceño.

-Vale - dijo Fitz.

-Bien, venga, sé que puedes.

-Es solo un examen, es solo un examen - dijo Fitz antes de ponerse a trabajar de nuevo.

 

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Por suerte y desgracia para Skye la puerta de la sala de reuniones estaba hecha de cristal, material rompible pero ruidoso. Ruido que alertaría a Ward.

Tenía dos opciones, o esconderse y edperar a que el equipo llegara, dejando escapar a Ward y con ello defraudando al equipo, o bien dar la cara. Una de las dos opciones no era aceptable.

Se giró y cogió el extintor que colgaba de la pared y lo lanzó contra el cristal, haciendo que se rompiera.

El ruido fue enorme y las posibilidades de que Ward lo hubiera escuchado eran muy elevadas. Corrió en busca del arma.

           

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Desde aquí puedo abrir las de fuera, pero el resto hay que abrirlas desde dentro- dijo Fitz.

-Ábrelas, vamos por Skye.

 

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Skye cogió la pistola y tomó camino hacia la única salida, quedándose frente a la puerta, preparada.

Ward no tardó en aparecer frente a ella.

 

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Atravesaron las puertas principales, pero aún les quedaban unas cuantas por cruzar... demasiada seguridad para pasar de un ala a otra.

Unas puertas, con cierre anticuado, eran sencillas de abrir pero otras hacían que el joven científico tuviera que gastar su tiempo en averiguar cómo abrirlas. Cuando llegaron a la última puerta la escena frente a ellos les paralizó al ver a Skye y Ward apuntándose mutuamente con un arma.

           

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

-Déjame ir Skye - dijo Ward.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-Tienes las de perder, yo tengo un arma de verdad, con balas de verdad, tu solo tienes un ICER.

-Lo sé, pero tendrás que matarme para salir Ward, porque como des un solo paso más seré yo la que dispare.

-Skye, por favor, no quiero hacerlo.

-Pues no lo hagas. Sé que abras cogido unas esposas, suelta el arma, lánzala hacía mí y póntelas, no empeores las cosas.

\- No quiero tener que hacerte daño, apártate.

-No voy a hacerlo, suelta el arma.

-No me estás dejando otra opción.

-Siempre hay otra opción.

-Mi opinión no será ser juzgado por traición y terrorismo. Déjame ir.

Las puertas se abrieron.

-Puedo conseguirte un trato Ward- dijo Coulson.

-¿Tu?, ya no pintas nada, no puedes conseguir ningún trato- no se giró para contestar ni bajo su arma, siguió mirando a Skye, apuntándola, igual que ella.

Él no tenía intención de dispararla, tenía el dedo en el gatillo pero el seguro seguía puesto.

-Sí que puede, solo lo sabemos nosotros cinco y May. Puedes contarnos todo lo que sepas sobre HYDRA, volver al equipo.

-Nunca me dejaréis volver al equipo.

-Bueno, la confianza tendrías que ganártela- dijo Coulson.

Se lo pensó y bajó el arma al suelo, lanzándola hacía Skye. Cogió las esposas, como ella le había dicho, y se las puso.

-Yo no soy de HYDRA, solo estaba en el bando de Garret porque se lo debía, pero creo que ya he pagado esa deuda. Pero tengo una condición.

-Somos todo oídos - dijo Rogers.

-Solo hablaré con ella -dijo señalando a Skye.

           

 

 


	4. Grant Ward

NARRA SKYE

 Ward me miraba, esperando una respuesta, y no sólo el, todos lo hacían.

 -Está bien.

 -Solo hablaremos tu y yo, podrán vernos si quieren, pero no oírnos. Luego será tu decisión, si quieres contarlo todo, está bien, pero te agradecería que solo contaras la parte que hable sobre lo que se de HYDRA.

 -No te entiendo.

 -Voy a contarte toda mi vida, eso no es algo que haya hecho antes.

 Todos nos dirigimos a la sala de interrogatorios, Ward se sentó y Fitz desconectó el micrófono.

 -Estaremos detrás del cristal - dijo Coulson cerrando la puerta por fuera, Dejándonos solos.

 -Soy toda iodos- le dije.

 -Yo era el mediano de tres hermanos, también tenía una hermana, mi hermano mayor tenía tres años más que yo y el menor tres años menos, mi hermana ya había cumplido los dieciocho cuando todo empezó, incluso ya se había ido de la ciudad para estudiar. Mi madre trabajaba mañana, tarde y noche para poder mantenernos y apenas paraba por casa. Nosotros estábamos a cargo de mi padre, un hombre que desayunaba un Wiskey doble y cenaba su segunda botella.

 >>Cuando cumplí los doce años mi madre murió en un atraco al bar en el que trabajaba. Era temprano cuando la policía vino a decírnoslo. Mi padre siguió con su bebida y quedamos a cargo de mi hermano mayor, ahí empezó la época del terror.

 >>Mi madre ya no estaba y mi padre vivía en un mar de alcohol y mi hermano nunca fue muy fuerte. Era influenciable. Todo esto no tardó en convertirle

 >>Mi hermano pequeño y yo pronto aprendimos que lo mejor era mantener la boca cerrada. Durante la semana así no dejaba tranquilos, el verdadero miedo era los fines de semana.

 >>Al principio solo nos pegaba palizas, porque si, sin motivo, pero cuando eso le cansó nos obligaba a pegarnos entre nosotros. Me obligaba a pegar a mi hermano y yo le dejaba.

 -No era culpa tuya -le dije. Quise alargar la mano hasta tocar la suya pero me contuve-. Solo tenías miedo.

 -Una vez tiro a mi hermano a un pozo que había cerca de la casa. Me llamaba, me pedía ayuda, pero el solo me amenazaba con tirarme junto a él al pozo si se me ocurría ayudarle. Pero a las dos horas le lance una cuerda y le saque de allí.

 -Ese día creí que iba a matarme, al día siguiente no podía levantarme, tenía heridas y moratones por todo el cuerpo -bajo la cabeza -, ese día cambié. Me di cuenta de que tenía que plantarle cara o acabaría matándonos. En cuanto pude me apunte a clase de lucha y aprendí a dar golpes.

 >>Nos defendía a mí y a mi hermano pequeño, robaba comida, ropa y dinero para vivir. Tenía 14 años y ya era un experto en el tema del robo.

 >>A los 16 años una pelea se me fue de las manos y tuve que llevarle al hospital. Se despertó un par de semanas después, fueron las dos mejores semanas en cuatro años, nos quedamos con mi abuela.

 >>Cuando le dieron el alta volvimos unos días más pero pronto volvimos con la abuela, pero para ese entonces SHIELD ya había puesto su ojo en mí.

 >>Garret vino un día a la salida de mi instituto y me dio el alto. Me dijo que una institución secreta del gobierno estaba interesada en mí. Le dije que tenía que pensármelo. Pero el me lo vendió muy bien, sabía muchas cosas sobre mí. Acepte.

 >>Me despedí de mi abuela y mi hermano pequeño y seguí a Garret. Su primera técnica de adiestramiento fue abandonarme en un bosque durante seis meses con poco más que un par de camisas y un pantalón.

 >>Sus técnicas de entrenamiento fueron duras pero efectivas. La primera vez que habló sobre HYDRA fueron 5 años después de conocernos.

 >>Me dijo que le había explotado una bomba y SHIELD se negaba a mandar un equipo de extracción. Dijo que se sintió traicionado y que lo único que hacía era pagarle a SHIELD con su misma moneda. 

-Entró en HYDRA por venganza.

 -Sí. Poco a poco fue introduciéndome en HYDRA con su visión del nuevo mundo y la misión de crearlo. Yo acepte entrar en. HYDRA más por lo que le debía a el que yo me creyera algo de un nuevo mundo.

 >>Hice misiones para él y le observé mientras se iba labrando un nombre como el clarividente, el inicio de ciempiés, deathlock, la infiltración en SHIELD, no puedo contarte nada nuevo sobre todo eso, poco a poco lo fuisteis averiguando.

 >>Cuando Garret me mandó a este avión para averiguar lo que ocurrió en relación a la muerte de Coulson acepte, era una orden más, sabía todo lo necesario sobre todos los miembros del equipo. De todos menos de ti.

 >>Tú eras la variable y no era la primera vez que me cruzaba contigo.

 -¿Cómo?

 -Cuando estaba en el equipo de Garret nos cruzamos varias veces con el grupo la marea creciente. Os dejamos hacer porque mandabais a pique casi todas las operaciones, pero conseguimos información de bastantes hackers. Pero cuando llegamos aquí nada más conseguimos tu nombre y tu foto, informáticamente no existías.

>>Eso me sorprendió bastante y cuando nos cruzamos contigo en el avión me fastidio bastante. Tu conseguiste algo que yo siempre quise de niño, desaparecer, me fascinante.

 >>Garret quiso reclutarte pero yo se lo impedí.

 -No hubiera aceptado - le dije segura.

 -Lo sé, ahora lo sé, pero en ese momento no lo sabía -me miró y me sonrió tristemente -y aquí en el avión vi la misma mirada de fascinación y admiración en Coulson cuando se dio cuenta de lo que eras capaz. Y tampoco quería que entrases en SHIELD, quería protegerte, y por eso me portaba así.

 -Querías ver si conseguías que me fuera.

 Asintió.

 -Fui informando a Garret de todo lo nuevo que iba averiguando de la resurrección de Coulson y tú seguías siendo una variable con la que no había contado y entonces Quinn te disparó.

 >>Yo no actuaba ya como un especialista, verte al borde de la muerte fue superior a lo que yo pude compartimentar. Esa fue la primera vez que me cuestione mi lealtad hacía Garret y la posibilidad de contarle todo a Coulson, pero apareció Garret y ya no me sentía con valor para hacerlo, le debía demasiado, así que me concentré en buscar el fármaco para salvarte.

 -¿Hubo más?

 -¿Más?

 -¿Te lo cuestionaste más veces?

-Una más. Cuando estábamos en aquel armario de la limpieza en el HUB y teníamos que llegar al ordenador central, cuando me besarte.

 >>Pero no podía ser, muchos de los que habían sido apresados sabían de mi doble juego y me delatarían. Y bueno, el resto de la historia ya la sabes. Te toca preguntar.

 -¿De cuántos soldados ciempiés dispone Garret?

 -Bastantes, todo un ejército y todos increíblemente obedientes por la cámara que llevan en el ojo.

 -¿Para qué quiere Garret la droga?

 -Para ponerla como último ingrediente del suero y que los soldados se estabilicen antes de estallar.

 -¿Sabe de dónde procede?

 -No.

 -¿Y tú?

 -No.

 -¿Tiene algún otro as bajo la manga que no sepamos o algún punto débil donde atacar?

 -Lo del as... si ¿Te acuerdas de Deathlock?

 -¿Cómo no hacerlo?

 -Pues digamos que Mike es el segundo en convertirse en eso. Garret fue el paciente 0.

 -¿Cómo? Espera, espera ¿Garret es mitad maquina?

 -Así es.

 -¿Y hace algo especial?

 -No, pero si le pegas un tiro a lo mejor rebota- bromeó.

 -No soy una experta en interrogatorios y no sé qué preguntas debería hacerte. Supongo que Coulson te hará un mar de ellas.

 -Lo sé, pero a ti te ha dejado entrar aquí para ver si podéis confiar en mí, y dime ¿cuál es tu decisión? ¿He pasado la prueba?

 -No, no podemos confiar en ti - se me quedó mirando fijamente.

 -¿Por qué?  Te lo he contado todo, incluso cosas que jamás había contado a nadie, he sido sincero.

 -No lo entiendes, lo que has hecho no lo vas a poder arreglar con una charla sincera. Todos confiábamos en ti, ciegamente, porque así era como lo hacíamos, todos confiábamos en todos. Estábamos empezando a ser más una familia que un equipo y tú... tú lo has echado todo por la borda. La confianza vas a tener que volver a ganártela. Y créeme, a Fitz le tienes contento - me miró confundido -. Usaste a su chica de escudo humano.

 Me levanté de la silla y me fui hacía la puerta.

 -Skye - me detuvo y me gire a mirarle- ¿Y tú confianza?

 -También tendrás que volver a ganártela - y salí.

 -Y bien ¿qué has averiguado?- me pregunto Coulson.

 -Poco, no sabía que preguntas hacer pero contestará a las tuyas. Pero me ha contado que Garret posee todo un ejército de soldados ciempiés y algo... escalofriante.

 -¿Si?

 -Garret es el primer Deathlock, no posee una super fuerza pero si algunos órganos mecánicos.

 -Valla.

 -¿Y eso es todo en tanto rato? - Preguntó el capitán -, porque ese no ha dejado de darle a la lengua - dijo señalando a la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios.

 -Yo no puedo confiar en él y puede que tarde en volver a hacerlo pero el si puede confiar en mí. No tengo ningún reparo en contar todo lo que me ha contado sobre HYDRA, pero sólo eso.

 -¿Crees que podamos confiar en el como para dejarle volver? - Preguntó Coulson.

 -Con algunas medidas de seguridad si.

 

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

El capitán entró en el laboratorio con un esposado Ward a su lado.

-May está al tanto - dijo Coulson pasando por detrás de los dos hombres y colocándose a mi lado -. Podrás volver pero habrá algunas restricciones - Ward asintió -. Nada de comunicaciones con el exterior - dijo acercándose a él y poniéndole mi antigua pulsera.

 -Nada de armas - le dije - aquí no vas a necesitarlas, y cuando necesites una, se te dará.

 Jemma se acercó a él y le aplicó un espray en el cuello.

 -Es un localizador- le dijo - te lo pondré cada día.

 -Está bien - dijo Ward -¿Algo más?

 -Solo una cosa más - dijo Coulson mientras le quitaba las esposas - siempre tendrás que estar bajo la supervisión de uno de nosotros. Nada de deambular solo, para soledad tendrás las noches. Aquí tiene más autoridad una mesa que tú. Bien, ahora acompáñame, tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte.

Ambos salieron y nos dejaron a los cuatro en el laboratorio. 

-No - me dijo Jemma tajante. Los dos chicos se la quedaron mirando como si hubiera perdido la cabeza - ni se te ocurra.

 -No voy a hacerlo.

 -Pero ni ahora, ni dentro de tres meses, ni tres años.

 -¿De qué habláis? - dijo Fitz.

 -Jemma cree que voy a volver a caer por Ward. Que desastre... ¿Os doy una lista de todos los hombres de los que alguna vez me he enamorado? Vistos los antecedentes, dos tercios han acabado no siendo de fiar. Que buen ojo tengo.

 -Te van los chicos duros y los chicos duros a veces son malos.

 -No es eso, el un tercio que falta no era un chico duro.

 -¿No?

 -No, yo le sacaba una cabeza y no tenía ni medio golpe. Pero era bueno, una persona con la que se podía hablar y me hacía reír y me apoyaba.

 -¿Y qué pasó?

 -Que entre en la Marea y me mudé.

 -Así que era un tirillas.

 -Sí, bastante. Pero estuve dos años con él.

 -¿Cómo le conociste? - dijo Jemma.

 -Le atropelle patinando y se rompió un brazo, tuve que llevarle al hospital.

 -¿Tu patinas?

 -Aha. Sobre hielo y tierra.

 -No tenías que ser muy buena si le atropellaste.

 -¡Eh! - dije ofendida, era buena - no fue mi culpa que se cruzase saliendo de detrás de un hombre de 150 kilos y dos metros de altura ¡le cubría por completo!

 -¿Sigues manteniendo el contacto con él? 

-Nop. Lo último que supe de él es que le habían admitido en Oxford.

 -¿Cómo se llamaba?

 -Erick.

 -¿Tienes fotos?

 -No voy a enseñártelas, no tienes ni idea de la pinta que llevo en esas fotos.

 -A mí me hacen videos vestido con mallas, creo que podrás soportarlo - dijo Steve.

Rodé los ojos.

 -Voy por ellas.

 -Oh no - dijo Jemma - vamos contigo, que si no te escabulles.

 Los cuatro salimos en dirección a mi cuarto, una vez allí cogí una caja y saque una de las pocas fotos que había entre las tarjetas de memoria.

 En ella me encontraba yo, sentada en el banquillo de una pista de patinaje, vestida con unos shorts y un top siendo abrazada por un chico que estaba de pie por detrás. Era rubio y de ojos atrayentes, pero de brazos finos y una estatura algo por debajo de la media.

 -Me acompañaba a todas las carreras, no se perdía ni una.

 -¿Carreras? - Preguntó Fitz.

 -¿Cuantos años tenías? - dijo Jemma.

 -Yo 16, el 18. Si carreras, era una sintecho y necesitaba alimentarme.

 -¿Carreras ilegales?

 -Para mí si, era menor de edad pero ya se me daban bien los ordenadores.

 -¿Tenias el labio roto?

 -Puede, acababa de salir de una carrera, siempre acababa con alguna herida.

 -May ha vuelto y trae un caso - se oyó la voz de Coulson por megafonía. No hizo falta más, todos fuimos a la sala de reuniones.

 -¿No ibas por alguien? - Le pregunte al verla.

 -Se unirán en cuanto puedan.

 - Solo una pregunta antes de empezar. Jemma, Skye ¿alguna de vosotras sabe montar en patines? - Prácticamente todos en la sala me miraron.

 -¿¡Que os ha dado a todos con el tema de los patines?! - Pregunté.

 -¿Sabes? -Asentí -. Y qué tal se te da.

 -Me defiendo.

 -Bien, porque tendremos un caso en el que tendremos que encubrirnos. Se cree que uno de los financiadores de ciempiés es el que lleva las finales de las carreras de patines y como ya no podemos entrar y preguntar necesitamos montar un equipo de patinadoras.

-Solo somos dos, señor - dijo May.

 -El equipo tiene que tener por lo menos... una corredora, cinco protectoras, cinco atacantes y un apoyo, nos hacen falta diez miembros.

 -¿Tu sabes sobre carreras de patines? - Dijo Ward.

 -Era corredora. De los 15 a los 18 años, pero no cojo unos patines desde entonces.

 -¿Conoces a gente que pueda ayudarnos? 

-Sí, pero no sé si siguen corriendo. Lo intentaré, pero alguien tendrá que ayúdame a buscar los números de teléfono. Yo llamo, otro busca por Internet. Tengo este número -apunte un nombre en un papel - que alguien busque el de esta persona.

            

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

-Bueno... pues nos faltan dos. Sarah está embarazada y no he conseguido contactar con Claudia.

 -¿El resto nos ayudarán?

 -Sí, algunas siguen corriendo, otras no.

 -¿Cuándo llegarán?

 -He quedado con ellas en un parque de skeiters en dos horas. Jemma y yo salimos, tengo que comprarme unos patines. 

**(NA vale, sé que este deporte existe pero no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo se juega así que toooooodooooo lo que salga de él es invención mí. Normas y todo)**


	5. Sobre Ruedas

**(NA como ya dije antes en realidad no tengo ni idea de cómo va este deporte por lo que toodoo lo que salga sobre el me lo he inventado)**

Nos encontrábamos en el parque... todos. Era nuestro día de suerte y un equipo se podía apuntar sin el apoyo, así que teníamos un equipo entero y más me valía a mí no lesionarme, no tenía sustituta.

 Coulson les explico por encima el problema y nos pusimos a entrenar.

 -Todavía no tengo muy claro cómo va esto de las carreras - dijo Coulson.

 -Ahora lo veras - le dije -, comenzamos con un partido, contad los puntos.

 -¿Cómo? - Dijo Jemma.

 -Cada vez que pase por delante es un punto.

 -Tu... eh... - dijo Agnes mirando a May.

 -Se llama Melinda - les dije.

 - Pues eso Melinda - dijo Clara- a ver cómo eres de defensora.

 Me puse a su lado y le dije.

 -May... nada de artes marciales ¿si?, o nos desclasificaran.

 -¿Látigo?  - me pregunto Kate.

 -¿Por qué no? - Nos pusimos los casos y nos colocamos en nuestros puestos.

 Me coloque de espaldas a la pista fuertemente a Kate y Zoe por los brazos.

Y... 3,2,1, las chicas comenzaron a moverse tirando de mí y el viento me puso el pelo en la cara. Kate me soltó y Zoe tiro de mi hacía delante, doble las rodillas y me di la  vuelta. Comencé a darme impulso y escuche el primer choque entre mis compañeras y poco después la primera caída.

 Alguien se chocó contra mí y perdí velocidad para ganar equilibrio, volví a darme impulso. Ya era la cuarta vuelta.

 A la quinta vuelta tuve la primera caída y vi a Jemma levantarse, había salido disparada. Me coloque y Carl tiro de mi al pasar a mi lado, dándome impulso.

A la quinceava vuelta paramos.

 -15 vueltas, no está mal - dijo Zoe.

 -La media de vueltas por carrera es de 17.

 - Ya, pero sólo cogen los datos de las finales para esa media.

 Me senté y levante mi pantalón, la primera herida.

 -Aunque bueno - dijo Kate- si no lesionamos a nuestra única corredora el primer día quizás se nos diera mejor.

 -Llevamos media hora.

 -¿¡Solo!? - Dijo Caroline.

 - Pues me voy a dar una vuelta al parque - dije - a ver si cojo velocidad.

 - No atropelles a nadie.

 -Si he conseguido esquivarte a ti, camicace, podre esquivar a viejecitas con bastón.

 -¿Qué quieres que le haga? Yo no soy defensora.

           

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

De vuelta en la base lo primero que hice fue sentarme.

 -Se me había olvidado lo que cansaba esto.

 -¿De verdad Llevabas 7 años sin coger unos patines? - Me pregunto May.

 -No, 4 o 5 años, pero supongo que es como montar en bici.

 Los días fueron pasando, entrenando en las mañanas y esquivando a Ward en las tardes. Poco a poco Fitz-Simmons volvieron a hablar con él. Solo de cosas sobre el trabajo, pero al menos ya no le pedían a May o a Coulson que se lo dijeran.

 Me encontraba en los ordenadores cuando unos nudillos sobre la puerta me hicieron girarme. Respire aliviada al ver al Capitán.

 -¿Se puede? -Me dijo.

 -Sí, claro, pasa.

 Se sentó en la silla que tenía a mi lado.

 -¿Ocurre algo? - Le dije.

 -Bueno, yo no tengo nada que hacer y el chico te está buscando así que vengo a salvarte. Me he dado cuenta de que le estas evitando.

 -No puedo confiar en él, personalmente hablando. Me mintió y me utilizo, así que no, no tengo ganas de hablar con él. Gracias Steve.

 -Yo no creo que te utilizase, mentirte... si, os mintió a todos, pero no podéis seguir así, jugando al perro y al gato. Se está portando bastante bien.

 -No me siento con fuerza para enfrentarme a el ahora.

 -Bueno, ¿y qué tal vas con lo de las carreras?

 -Recordando viejos tiempos, mañana empieza de verdad ¡la primera carrera!

           

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 17-15 a nuestro favor, ese fue el resultado de la primera carrera 16-13 el de la segunda 15-13 en la tercera. Estábamos en la final.

 Clint Barton y Natasha Romanoph llegaron el día antes de la final. Yo seguía sin hablar con Ward y ahora Fitz-Simmons y el capitán no hacían otra cosa que intentar montarnos "encuentros sorpresa”.

 -Hoy es el día en el que de verdad hay una misión. May y tu - me dijo Coulson - correréis la carrera y os las apañareis para colocar este micro - dijo entregándoselo a May -. Nosotros estaremos entre el público. Natasha, tú te ocuparas de los de seguridad. Clint, tu llevaras a  Fitz-Simmons a el ordenador central donde Fitz instalará este virus que ha diseñado Skye y Jemma buscará información en los archivos en papel. El capitán y yo iremos por el jefe.

 -¿Y yo? - Dijo Ward.

 - Tú te quedarás aquí, nos mantendrás en contacto. Tendrás un mapa y nos dirás por donde debemos ir.

 -¿Que hacemos cuando acabemos? Poner un micro debería de ser fácil.

 - Skye, tu vendrás y apoyaras a Ward y May irá a apoyar a Natasha.

 "Mierda”

 -Está bien - dije.

 No estaba muy segura de si esto era debido a que Coulson se había unido al equipo "vamos a montar una encerrona SkyeWard" o porque de verdad necesitaba que estuviese aquí.

 -Bien, Skye, May tenéis que reuniros con el equipo de patinadoras y decirlas que salgan pitando de allí nada más acabar la carrera.

 -Nos acribillaran a preguntas- dije.

 -Es mejor para ellas que no sepan más de lo que ya saben.

 -Vale.

 -Te espero en la salida en 10 minutos - me dijo May saliendo hacía los dormitorios.

 -Pues entonces voy por los patines.

 Cuando llegue a la salida, a los justos diez minutos, May ya estaba allí. Me contuve las ganas de preguntarle si era la mejor relámpago.

 No dijo nada, solo se puso al volante y me abrió la puerta del copiloto "Va a ser un viaje divertido”.

           

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

El estruendo era enorme, nunca había estado en una carrera con tanto público. Todo el equipo estaba allí, esparcidos en las tres primeras filas.

 Miré a la pista, era bastante complicada, el suelo era en demasiada pendiente y con demasiados obstáculos, las curvas demasiado cerradas y las chicas demasiado nerviosas.

 - Cuando la carrera acabe, aprovechando la emoción de las vencedoras, salimos a poner el micro - dijo May.

 Me puse las protecciones y aseguré bien los tobillos, limpie la ruedas de los patines y me coloque en mi sitio con el resto de las compañeras.

 -Ve al final - me dijo Zoe - iremos dándote impulso. Las defensoras delante, las golpeadoras detrás, una vez dado el impulso comenzareis con vuestra tarea.

 Me fui al final de la fila.

 "3"

 Cogí la mano de la primera golpeadora.

 "2"

 Respiré hondo y localice el primer obstáculo.

 "1"

 Aseguré el agarre y flexione las rodillas.

 "Go"

 La carrera comenzó. Fui pasando de mano en mano y May, por último, me dio un buen empujón.

 Esquive el primer obstáculos y me las apañe para cambiar la dirección de la otra corredora hacía el siguiente obstáculo, calló al suelo.

 Al llegar a la décima vuelta me tocó a mí caer, tras chocar contra las vallas que delimitaban la pista.

 -¿Estas bien? - Me pregunto Kate.

 - Puedo seguir - le respondí aceptando su mano y cogiendo carrerilla de nuevo.

 El costado me estaba matando y sentía como si se me fuera a abrir la caja torácica con cada respiración que daba, pero seguí dando vueltas.

 Cuando el pitido final sonó me las arregle para no tener que chocar contra nada para frenar. Miré el marcador 18-17 a nuestro favor, ganamos.

 Las chicas empezaron a dar saltos y May y yo nos quitamos los patines y salimos de allí disparadas a colocar el micro.

 May acabo con un par de guardias de seguridad que habían en la puerta y yo entre y coloque el micro. May me dio un auricular y me colocó un pequeño micro en la camisa.

 -Ve con Ward - me dijo y salió corriendo.

 -Dime como salgo de aquí - le dije por el micro.

 - Sal y sigue el pasillo hacía tu derecha - lo hice - ten cuidado, puede haber guardias.

 -Llevo el ICER.

 -Gira en la primera salida a la izquierda y deberías ver una puerta.

 -Aquí esta.

 -¿Recuerdas lo que te enseñé?

 -Sí, sí, lo sé.

 Me puse con la espalda contra la pared y abrí la puerta. Disparé a un guardia que había en el pasillo, seguí adelante.

 Sigue recto y en la primera escalera baja hasta la última planta.

 -¿La última no son los garajes?

 -Sí, Natasha te ha llevado mi moto ¿sabrás manejarla?

 -Sí. Pero ¿qué hago, la puenteo?

 -Las llaves están debajo del asiento.

 Bajé las escaleras y cogí la moto.

 -Voy de camino a la base - dije al resto del equipo.

 -Está bien - dijo Coulson.

 A los 10 minutos llegue y aparque la moto. Me encontré con Ward y le di las llaves.

 -Tú guías a Natasha y May, y a el capitán y a Coulson, yo tengo que ayudar a Fitz. Fitz ¿cómo vais?

 -Acabo de conectar el pendrive.

 -Vale, abre la carpeta en la que pone "caballo de trolla".

 -¿Enserio?

 -El nombre no se lo puse yo, fue Miles.

 -El virus es de Miles.

 -El original si, éste no. Pasa la carpeta al disco local C - le fui dando instrucciones y el las siguió - Bien, ya tengo acceso. Oculta bien el programa y quita todo rastro de la carpeta. ¿Jemma ha encantado algo?

 -Poco - me dijo ella.

 -Vamos hacia allá - dijo Barton.

 -¿Sabéis salir?

 -Por donde entramos.

 -Pues todo vuestro - corte la comunicación directa -¿Con que grupo estas?- le pregunté.

 -Natasha y May.

 -Pues cojo el otro. ¿Cómo vais jefe?

 -Ya no soy tu jefe Skye.

 -¿Qué tal vais A.C.?

 -No le encontramos.

 -¿Habéis mirado en la cabina de retransmisión? Cuando yo corría a veces los jefazos veían las carreras desde ahí. Se ven mejor y pueden ligar con la retransmisora.

 -¿Nos guías? - Dijo Steve.

 -Claro. Dad media vuelta y subid una planta, puede que tengáis que dejar KO a alguien.

 -Ya estamos - dijo el capitán.

 -Lo ve - le contesto Coulson.

 -Debería de ser fácil, está en ese pasillo y pone "retransmisiones " en la puerta. Coser y cantar.

 -Aquí esta - dijo Coulson -. Hay una clave numérica para entrar.

 -¿No llevas una de esas bombitas tuyas?

 -No, nos las confiscaron cuando inspeccionaron el bus ¿Alguna idea?

 -No. ¿No podéis hacer algo? Yo que se, pegarle un tiro a la cerradura.

 -No parece muy moderna, quizás sirva. Estamos dentro, aquí esta. Vamos para allá.

 -May y Natasha ya vienen

 -El resto también

 -Skye...

 -No, solo me quedo aquí porque necesitas niñera, en cuanto venga alguien más me iré.

 -Pero tenemos que hablar - me dijo con ojos suplicantes - llevas casi dos meses esquivándome.

 -Aun no me encuentro con fuerzas de tener esta charla - tosi, fue como si me desgarrara- ¡Ah!- me apoyé en la mesa y caí de rodillas al suelo.

 -¡Skye! - Ward corrió hacía mí y me sujeto -¡¿Qué te pasa?!

 La mesa empezó a pitar, intenté levantarme pero no pude.

 -C-contesta- le dije.

 -Pero...

 -¡Hazlo!

 Él se levantó del suelo y yo caí boca arriba.

 -¿Ocurre algo? - Dijo poniéndolo en altavoz.

 -Han asaltado uno de los vehículos, se han llevado a Coulson y han tumbado al Capitán ¿Quién puede hacer algo así?

 -Deathlock - dije, y no fui la única, escuché q May y Simmons decir lo mismo.

 -Estamos siguiendo al camión en el que se lo han llevado - dijo Natasha. Tosí- ¿todo bien por ahí?

 -No estoy seguro, será mejor que Simmons venga cuanto antes. Skye está tosiendo sangre.

 -Vamos para allá - dijo Barton.

 -¿En qué posición está? - Dijo Simmons.

 -Tumbada en el suelo.

 -Así puede ahogarse, ponle la espalda recta - volví a toser y el me cogió con cuidado y me sentó con la espalda apoyada en la pared -pregúntale si lleva algún tipo de protección en las costillas.

Negué con la cabeza.

 -No - dijo el - no lleva nada.

 -Vale, cógela con cuidado y llévala a la enfermería - cambio la comunicación a esa sala y me cogió cómo si fuera de porcelana y pudiera romperme en mil pedazos. Una vez allí me tumbó en la camilla. 

-Ya está - dijo.

 -Bien, mantenla con la espalda erguida hasta que yo llegue.

 -Daros prisa.

Me levanto con cuidado y se sentó detrás de mí, haciéndome apoyar la espalda contra él.

 -¡Ah! - dije cuando un pinchazo me atravesó el costado.

 -Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

 -Nos va a ser un poco difícil llegar Ward -dijo Fitz.

 -Presentaos aquí ahora.

 -Nos están atacando - dijo Barton.

 -Puedo intentar decirte lo que tienes que hacer - dijo Simmons.

 Me miró interrogante y yo asentí.

 -Dime - dijo.

 -Sédala - pronto caí en la oscuridad, tendría que fiarme de él.

 

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 La luz me dio directamente en la cara al abrir los ojos, miré a mi alrededor.

 -¡Eh! Hola - me dijo Jemma.

 -¿Que...?

 -Te diste un golpe demasiado fuerte y sufriste una pequeña hemorragia en los pulmones, pero tranquila, ya estás bien. Ward hizo un buen trabajo.

 -¿Han recuperado a Coulson?

 Jemma bajo la cabeza.

 -No, aun no. Clint y Ward están trabajando en ello y May y Natasha están peinando la zona.

 -Puedo ayudar - dije intentando levantarme -¿Cuánto tiempo llevo sedada?

 -Un par de días - la miré incrédula.

 -¿¡Tanto!? ¿Y aun no sabéis nada de él?

 -No te conviene levantarte- dijo una voz conocida a mi lado.

 -¿Steve? - Dije mirándole- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien?

 -Me pincharon algo fuerte para reducirme, desperté anoche pero aún estoy un poco grogi.

 Intenté levantarme pero Jemma no me dejó.

 -Debes descansar.

 -Llevo dos días descansando y teclear cosas en un ordenador no me va a matar. Jemma, Coulson lleva dos días con esa gente ¿Quién sabe lo que le estarán haciendo? No es momento para ser prudentes.

 -Vale, de acuerdo,  os doy el alta a los dos. Pero tú - me detuvo -. Trabajarás sentada y como te alteres te volveré a sedar. Y tu - le dijo a Steve - ayúdala a subir y si sientes que no mejoras baja y te haré un análisis de sangre.

 Ambos salimos por la puerta y a la hora de subir las escaleras me apoyé en su brazo, el pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me ayudó a subir las escaleras, más bien las subió el por los dos.

 -Eh, mirad quienes están de vuelta - dijo Fitz cuando entramos en la sala de ordenadores. Ward se apartó del ordenador central y me puso una silla enfrente.

 -Haz tu magia - me dijo.

 -Si me meto en las cuentas de ciempiés, otra vez, quizás podríamos reducir la búsqueda.

 -¿Cómo? - Dijo Clint Barton.

 -Toda propiedad tiene unos gastos y así reducimos las opciones a sitios concretos, luego hay que mirar cuales son los que están en lugares menos transitados y por último las más cercanas ya que huyeron en coche.

 -Pero luego pueden haber cogido un helicóptero.

 -Desde que SHIELD calló se han vuelto más confiados, creen que ya nadie les busca. Ya estoy en sus cuentas inmobiliarias

 Coloque un mapamundi en la pantalla y coloque las bases. Los puntos inicialmente indicaban la zona y cuantos inmuebles poseía en esa zona. Me acerque más a la zona en la que nos encontrábamos y los puntos se fueron colocando con más precisión.

 Me centré en el estadio donde hicimos la carrera y me centre en las que estaban a pocos kilómetros a la redonda que cumplían las condiciones. Solo había dos edificios, abandonados, que cumplían esas condiciones.

 -Esta- dije marcando una -, su nivel de gastos es superior al mínimo, eso no me cuadra con estar abandonada.

 Puse una foto con la dirección.

 -Bien hecho - dijo Barton.

 -Tiene que estar ahí - dije conectando con May y Natasha - May, volver a la base, creo que se dónde pueden tenerle.

 -Está bien, vamos para allá - me contestó May.

 -Me alegro de que estés de vuelta - me dijo Natasha.

 -Gracias.

 -Has logrado en 20 minutos lo que nosotros no hemos logrado en dos días - dijo Fitz - das miedo.


	6. Capítulo 5: Ciempies

-Bien, Barton, Natasha y yo entraremos, Fitz, Simmons, Skey, Ward y Rogers se quedan.

-Podré ayudar más si voy con vosotros - dijo Ward.

-No, te quedas aquí. Haberlo pensado antes. Vosotros - dijo May -. Estad pendientes, contactaremos cuando llegamos allí.

-Está bien - dijo el con mala cara y el grupo se fue.

-Dale tiempo - le dijo Simmons.

-¿Que esperabas? - Le dije -. Te acostaste con ella y puede parecer muy fría pero no es de hielo. Si por ella fuera, ahoramismo, te trituraría.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tú quieres triturarme?

-Yo no me acosté contigo.

-Y con May solo fue sexo.

-Sí, cuando me enteré tuve ganas de triturarte. Bueno, no en el momento exacto en el que me entere, pero cuando lo procese... sí.

No me di cuenta de cuando fue exactamente el momento en el que nos quedamos solo en la sala, pero a estas alturas ya no había nadie.

-Tú... tú eras real y ahora te he perdido.

-Igual que a ella, dame tiempo.

-¿Crees que las cosas podrían volver a ser como antes entre tú y yo... nosotros?

-En verdad nunca llegó a haber un "nosotros”.

-¿Me odias?

-Si lo hiciese no te hubiera dejado curarme, por cierto... gracias.

-Para mí sí que hubo un nosotros. Ese día o dos en el que aún tenía la oportunidad, es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

-Ward... no me siento con fuerzas de tener esta conversación ahora. Con lo de Coulson tengo la cabeza muy ocupada.

-Entonces tengámosla cuando le recuperemos, voy a luchar por ti, aunque tenga que ser contra el mismísimo Capitán América.

-¿Steve? Hey, hey ¿de qué me estás hablando?

-Os pasáis los días juntos.

-Eso no es cierto, no nos pasamos toooooodooooos los días juntos. Me cae bien, somos amigos.

La alarma de comunicaciones se encendió.

-¿Y él lo sabe?- dijo antes de aceptar la llamada.

-Ve a buscar al resto - le dije a Ward -¿Ya estáis ahí? - Pregunté.

-Si - contesto May.

-No parece muy vigilado - añadió Barton.

-Tened cuidado, puede que tengan soldados ciempiés. Activar los localizadores, me he hecho con un mapa del edificio, vosotros me decís lo que necesitáis y yo os guio hasta ello.

-¿Cómo van? - Dijo el capitán colocándose a mi lado -. Ward está ayudando a Fitz-Simmons a preparar el material médico por si le encuentran allí.

-Acaban de llegar. Voy a guiarles - las marcas de localización se encendieron -. Bien, delante de vosotros deberíais tener una puerta.

 

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

NARRA NARRADOR

Los tres agentes avanzaron guiados por la hacker, entraron en el edificio.

-Esto esta desierto - dijo Natasha.

\- Tiene que haber alguien, sus registros de luz y agua están por encima del mínimo, eso no se gasta solo - la hacker sonaba desesperada. Nunca había tenido un padre y no estaba dispuesta a perder lo más parecido que tenía a uno.

Entonces fue cuando lo escucharon, dos voces.

-Aun nada, no abre la boca.

-Lo hará, hace una hora que calló inconsciente, ya ha descansando bastante, despertarle y seguid con el interrogatorio.

-Señor, muerto no nos contará nada, debe esperar a que se recupere o morirá antes de hablar.

-Dios - dijo la hacker, escuchando la conversación de los dos hombres por los micros de los agentes - tenéis que hacer algo - les pidió.

\- Vamos a sacarle de aquí - le aseguro May en un susurro y comenzaron a escucharse ruidos de pelea - Skye, guíanos hasta donde creas que puede estar.

-N-no lo sé, yo... tiene que estar en el edificio pero no sé dónde.

-Tranquila- le dijo Natasha - encontraste este sitio volando, estoy segura de que podrás. Piensa.

-¿Hay algún ruido, alguna luz, algo?

-Un zumbido - dijo Clint.

-¿De dónde viene?

-Arriba.

-En el último piso, es toda una habitación, como un desván. Mirad ahí.

Subieron hasta el último piso y vieron a dos guardias custodiando la puerta.

-Tiene que ser aquí - dijo Natasha.

-Son soldados ciempiés - dijo May.

Clint Barton cogió su arco y colocó una de sus flechas en posición, apuntó y lanzó.

-Bien, ahora solo hay un guardia, pero cabreado.

Otra flecha.

-Vamos - dijo Clint. Abrió la puerta.

-¿Esta ahí? ¿Está bien? - Escucharon decir a Skye.

Phil Coulson se encontraba atado con los brazos en alto, colgando del techo y ensangrentado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenía la cabeza gacha.

-Phil - le dijo May-. Reacciona.

-¿May? - dijo abriendo los ojos un momento para mirarla.

-Skye, está vivo, avisa a Fitz-Simmons. Skye, prepararles, van a tener que salvarle.

-¿Tan mal esta?

-Espero que no.

-Voy yo -le dijo el capitán.

-No, guíales fuera, yo voy.

Me levante despacio y sentí un tirón en las costillas, lo ignore, me pasaba cada vez que respiraba.

Salí de la habitación hacía el laboratorio y cuando entre vi que Jemma estaba preparando el material médico.

-¡Le han encontrado! Dice May que necesitará asistencia médica.

-¿Cuándo llegarán? - Preguntó Jemma preparando la camilla.

-Pronto, ya salían para aquí.

No tuvimos que esperar mucho, pronto vimos las puertas abrirse. Jemma salió corriendo con la camilla hacía el coche que estaba entrando y entre Barton y Natasha le sacaron del coche y le subieron a la camilla. Jemma le reviso las constantes vitales y les guio hacía la enfermería a través de las puertas que Fitz y Ward habían mantenido abiertas.

-Necesito que me dejéis espacio para trabajar, todos fuera- dijo Jemma.

Salimos de la enfermería y nos dirigimos a la sala de estar donde observamos desde las cámaras de seguridad como Jemma curaba a Coulson. Los latidos se veían débiles en el monitor y no parecía con intención de despertar.

-Vamos Phil - susurre. Alguien se sentó a mi lado y me cogió la mano. Miré, era Steve, le di un pequeño apretón.

-Phil es fuerte- me dijo - Tranquila.

-Sé que es fuerte.

 

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

"Depende de él " eran las palabras de una llorosa Jemma cuando salió a contarnos.

"¿Está despierto? " le pregunté yo después.

"A ratos, pero cuando está despierto no abre los ojos”.

Así que aquí me encontraba yo, sentada al lado de la camilla en la que se encontraba un no sé si consciente Phil Coulson, sosteniendo su mano.

-Phil vuelve - le pedí con lágrimas en los ojos - No puedo perderte ¿vale? Eres lo más parecido a un padre que he tenido nunca, por favor, despierta.

Me quedé dormida junto a la camilla.

 

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y levante la cabeza, era May, seguida por Ward y Rogers.

-Vete a tu cama - me dijo - Tu también estas herida y necesitas descansar. Te avisare si cambia algo.

Los dos se me acercaron. El capitan llego primero y me cogió en brazos.

-Yo me ocupo - le dijo a Ward. Los dos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro hasta que May dijo.

-Capitán, llevarla a su habitación y esquivo a Ward y me llevo hasta la habitación.

Me dejó sobre la cama, nunca me había sentido tan vulnerable, ni siquiera cuando estuve tirada en el suelo del sótano de Quinn con dos balazos en el estómago.

Le detuve antes de que se fuera.

-Steve - le dije -. Quédate conmigo, por favor, solo hasta que me duerma - le hice un hueco a mi lado y él se tumbó, paso el brazo por detrás de mi cabeza y me abrazo.

-Descansa.

Pase mi brazo por su estómago, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y me quedé dormida.

 

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose me despertó. Me encontraba en la misma posición, Steve no se había ido.

Era Fitz, nos miró de forma rara pero no dijo nada.

-Skye- me dijo -. Coulson ha abierto los ojos, a preguntado por ti.

-¿Por mí? - Dije mientras me levantaba pasando por encima del capitán.

-¡Eh! Cuidado, que aún no estás curada- me dijo incorporándose.

-¿Como esta?

-Recuperando la lucidez.

Una vez me calce salí disparada hacía la enfermería y me encontré con Jemma recordándole.

-Skye - me dijo, me acerque a él.

-Hey, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor -cogí su mano.

-Os dejo un rato - dijo Jemma saliendo y desapareciendo junto con Fitz.

-Gracias, otra vez.

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú me encontraste.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada. Me alegro de que estés aquí.

-No les dije nada.

-Lo sé. No vuelvas a irte ¿vale? O te condeno a trabajo de oficina, y sabes que lo haré aunque tenga que encerrarte.

Me sonrió y apretó un poco mi mano.

-No tengo ninguna intención de volver a irme.

-Te dejo descansar - le dije mientras me levantaba para volver a mi habitación. Pero antes de salir me detuvo.

-Skye - me dijo -. Si alguna vez hubiera tenido un hija... me hubiese encantado que hubieras sido tú.

-¿Estabas despierto?

-Sí, y me alegro de haberlo estado - los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y salí disparada hacía él y le abrace por el cuello -. Ouch- se quejó. Me separé.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento - me disculpe -¿Te he hecho daño?

-No importa. ¿Tu como estas? Simmons me ha dicho que tú también te llevaste algún golpe.

-Ya casi no duele. Mañana vendré a verte. Descansa.

-Tú también.

Salí de la enfermería y cuando llegue a mi habitación Steve seguía allí, sentado en mi cama.

-¿Como esta?

-Bastante mejor.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta en la que yo estaba.

-Gracias por quedarte antes.

-No importa, te dejo para que puedas descansar.

Me esquivo y cerró la puerta al salir. Me tumbe en la cama y me dormí

 

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

NARRA NARRADOR

El teléfono de Steve Rogers sonó temprano en la mañana, pero él y estaba despertó. "Peggie" decía la pantalla. El chico sonrió antes de contratar.

-Hola, ¿qué tal estas?

-Hola Steve, completamente bien ¿Te he despertado?

-No, ya estaba despertó.

-¿Qué tal va todo? ¿Ha despertado tu amigo?

-Sí, despertó anoche.

-Me alegro, se te oía preocupado -dijo sincera la anciana al otro lado de la línea. 

-Sí, luego iré a verle.

-¿Y esa chica, Skye , ¿Como esta?

-Ya está casi recuperada. Un poco preocupada por lo de Phil pero bien.

-¿Y tú con ella?

-Yo con ella ¿Qué?

-Venga Steve, sabes lo que estoy diciendo ¿Se lo has dicho ya?

-¿Decirle que?

-Que te gusta.

-¡No! ¡Tú también no!

-¿Yo también qué?

-Tú también estas intentándolo buscarme novia, exactamente igual que Natasha.

-No pretendo buscarte novia Steve. Solo intento que no vuelvas a cometer los mismos errores que cometimos nosotros. Ahora estáis en guerra, como entonces, ¡por favor! incluso es con el mismo enemigo.

-Peggie, no puedo, ella quiere a otro.

-¿Eso te lo ha dicho ella?

-No hace falta. Sus amigos me han contado lo que tienen entre ellos, es algo especial. Ahora están peleados pero... él se preocupa por ella y ella por él. El hizo algo horrible y ella le ha personado. Quiero decir, todos lo han hecho pero ella... Cuando el hizo lo que hizo quedo destrozada ¡lo vi! le afecto más que a nadie y ella le ha personado.

-¿En qué quedamos, le ha perdonado o están peleados?

-Lo ha personado pero siguen peleados. Aunque le haya personado ella sigue dolida.

-Aprovéchalo.

-¿Como que lo aproveche?

-Cuéntale lo que sientes ahora. Steve, nosotros esperamos demasiado y ya no tuvimos la oportunidad. Tienes derecho a ser feliz y formar una familia. Puedes esperar a que tu amigo se recupere pero no esperes a que él le deje volver a entrar en su vida.

-Gracias Peggie.

-¿Lo harás?

-Cuando Phil se recupere. Y primero hablaré con él, es lo más parecido que ella tiene a un padre.

-Las cosas ya no son así, no tienes que pedirle permiso a su padre.

-Así me educaron y así voy a hacerlo.

-Bueno tengo que colgar, acaba de llegar mi nieta.

-Divertíos.

-Lo haremos. Adiós Steve.

-Adiós Peggie- ambos colgaron y el capitán se quedó pensando en los consejos que Peggie le había dado.

 

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

NARRA SKYE

Me desperté, duche y vestí y salí de la habitación a la enfermería. Phil seguia dormido y May estaba a su lado, di media vuelta y me fui. Era mejor dejar a mama y papa a solas.

Me topé con Ward de camino a la sala común. Le frene.

-Esta May, déjales un rato - le dije.

-Bien, bueno ¿Dónde vamos?

-Vamos a la sala común... o mejor, a la cocina, prepararemos algo de desayuno.

No pude evitar sonreír al ver a Ward con un delantal puesto.

-¿Qué?

-Nunca te imagine de cocinitas.

-¿Qué quieres de desayuno?

-¿Lo vas a hacer tú? -El asintió y yo me senté en una silla y apoyé mis codos en la mesa-. Sorpréndeme.

-Está bien. Que te parece... - Dijo mientras abría y cerraba todos los cajones - gofres.

-Estupendo.

Ward comenzó a moverse por la cocina, cogiendo ingredientes y echándolos en un bol. No le quite los ojos de encima en ningún momento.

-¿Estas comprobando que no intente envenenarte?

Sonreí.

-Podrías hacerlo perfectamente, porque no tengo ni idea de lo que se le hecha a un gofre. Que pasa ¿Te pongo nervioso?

-Tú siempre me pones nervioso, era la única persona en el planeta con ese don.

-A ver si lo entiendo... ¿soy la única en el planeta que puede ponerte nervioso? ¿Yo? Mmm... Bien, lo apunto.

-Voy a arrepentirme de habértelo dicho ¿verdad? - Me pregunto acercándose a mí una vez dejo los gofres haciéndose.

-Seguramente -dije levantándome de la silla.

-Me gustaría verlo -dijo acercándose un paso más.

-¿Ahora estás nervioso? -Le pregunté dando otro paso hacia él.

-Huele a quemado -se escuchó la voz de Steve en la puerta de la cocina. Ambos dimos un paso hacia atrás como si nos diera calambre.

Ward abrió la máquina de hacer gofres y tiró el contenido a la basura y relleno los agujeros con más masa.

-Creí que estarías visitando a Coulson -me dijo Steve.

-Sí, fui, pero ya tenía compañía. Luego voy.

-Iba a hacer de sobra -dijo Ward cortante- pero se han quemado, tendrás que buscarte tu propio desayuno -le dijo a Steve mientras ponía delante de mí un plato con un gofre bañado en chocolate y se sentaba a mi lado con otro plato para él.

-Gracias -le dije.

-No importa -le contesto Steve -supongo que encontraré unos cereales.

-Están encima del fogón -le dije.

-Gracias.

En silencio (y uno increíblemente incómodo y tirante) se instaló en la cocina. La escena tenía que ser cómica... una chica en medio de dos hombres cuando estos dos se mandan miradas asesinas cuando se creen que no les veo, y yo... totalmente encogida en medio de ambos, comiendo con la cabeza gacha lo más despacio posible por miedo a que los dos hombres se matasen entre sí sí me iba de la cocina.

Durante casi media hora lo único que se escuchó en la cocina fue el ruido de los cubiertos. Tarde casi el triple de lo normal en desayunar y me levante para lavar mi plato y acabe lavando todos los utensilios que Ward había utilizado para hacer los gofres con tal de no salir de la cocina y dejarlos solos.

Casi me lance a besarles cuando Fitz-Simmons entraron en la cocina.

-¡Buenos días! - Les dije quizá demasiado entusiasta -¿vais a desayunar?

-Sí.

-Bien... yo... me voy a ver a Coulson -dije saliendo disparada de la cocina mientras los dos científicos me miraban cómo si se me hubiese ido la cabeza.

Una vez estuve fuera saque mi móvil y le mande un mensaje a Jemma.

<>.

Cuando llegue a la enfermería May seguía allí, pero pase de todas formas.

-Creí que iba a entrar cuando viniste por la mañana -me dijo.

-Y pero cambié de idea y fui primero a desayunar ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Un par de horas.

Me senté en una silla al otro lado de la cama. Lo bueno que tenía May era que no creaba silencios incómodos y estos veinte minutos me sirvieron para borrar la tensión de la cocina.

-¿Cómo estás? Del golpe -me pregunto.

-Mucho mejor, gracias.

-Cuando te recuperes del todo ¿dejaras a Ward volver a entrenarte?

-¿Vas a dejar tú de mirarle cómo si fuera un monstruo?

-Ya.

-Supongo que si se lo pediré. Ya me he acostumbrado a su forma de entrenarme, no es que la tuya sea mala pero he decidido darle una segunda oportunidad de ganarse mi confianza y de momento no lo está haciendo mal.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Qué?

-Que como lo haces.

-¿El qué?

-Ver lo mejor de las personas aunque ellas te hayan traicionado. Lo pasaste mal Skye y ahora te ríes con él.

-May, tu sabes perdonar, hay que saber hacerlo o el rencor te acaba consumiendo y acabas siendo algo que no eres. Acabas cambiando.

-¿Cómo tienes tan claro que se hacerlo?

-Me perdonaste a mí...

-Ni lo campares- me cortó.

-No lo hago. Yo traicione vuestra confianza y me perdonasteis. Sé que no es ni mínimamente comparado con lo de Ward pero me perdonasteis.

-No inmediatamente.

-¿Tienes la más mínima intención de perdonarle?

-Lo intento. Todos lo habéis hecho y a mí nunca me ha importado ser la mala de la película.

-Lo sé, pero siempre que has tomado el papel de mala de la película había un fin. ¿Ahora tienes alguno?

Se me quedó mirando con una cara extremadamente seria y el silencio volvió, pero no duro mucho ya que Phil pronto despertó.

-¡Eh! Buenos días -le dije. Él nos miró a las dos y nos sonrió.

-Igualmente.

-Iré a traerte algo de desayuno - le dije May saliendo de la enfermería.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

-Bien, queriendo que Simmons me deje salir de aquí.

-Hablaré con ella. Pero ¡Hey! ¿Siquiera puedes andar?

-¿Quieres comprobarlo? -me pregunto intentando levantarse.

-¡Hey!- le dije intentando que se levantara-estoy desacuerdo con Jemma en esto.

-Está bien.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me desperté después de lo de Quinn? -Le pregunté.

-Cómo olvidarlo.

-Pues entre todos me tuvisteis encerrada más de tres semanas, tomate esto como una especie de venganza por mi parte.

-¿Habéis avanzado algo con lo de ciempiés?

-No, tú nos has tenido la cabeza ocupada, pero localicé todos sus edificios mientras te buscaba, algo es algo.

-Ya es más de lo que teníamos.

La puerta se abrió dando pasa al Capitán y a Simmons con el desayuno.

-¡Buenos días! -Dijo Jemma -le traigo leche, tostadas y zumo. Tiene que alimentarse bien para recuperarse.

-Hola Simmons, y hablando de recuperarse ¿Crees que puedo volver a mi despacho?

-No, despertó anoche, tendrá que quedarse por lo menos hasta mañana en observación.

-Me encuentro bien.

-Señor, perdió la consciencia y tuvo momentos de pérdida de lucidez, puede sentirse muy bien ahora pero se quedará en observación.

-Supongo que tendré que aguantarme.

-Si todo va bien mañana podrá irse.

-Gracias chicos, de verdad, ya es la segunda vez que me salváis la vida.

-Y otras veces tu nos la has salvado a nosotros - le dije con una sonrisa -. Voy a trabajar, vuelvo esta tarde- le dije y salí de la habitación.

Ese día estuve sola trabajando hasta las 7 y luego fui a ver a Phil, cené con él. No me apetecía otra escena incomoda como la del desayuno.

-¿Algún motivo para aislarte aquí conmigo voluntariamente? -Me pregunto.

-¿Tanto se me nota?

-En el día han pasado por aquí varias veces buscándote ¿te pasa algo?

-¿Quienes me buscaban eran dos hombres a cada cual más grande siendo uno de ellos un vengador estrellado y otro un agente en periodo de prueba?

-¿Te pasa algo con ellos?

-Llevo todo el día huyendo de ellos, por separado don hasta agradables pero juntos... ¡Esta mañana la tensión era insoportable! Me gustaría saber que bicho les ha picado a esos dos. Bueno, Ward esta celoso, el mismo me lo dijo. Pero a Steve... ¿qué le pasa?

Me sonrió.

-Creí que ya te habrías dado cuenta.

-¿De qué?

-Tan buena para ver lo que les pasa a los otros pero cuando te concierne a ti... ¡Le gustas!

-¿¡A Steve!?

-¿Sabes que me ha pedido permiso para poder conquistarte?

Ambos nos reímos.

-Es de otra época.

-El pobre parecía un flan.

-¿Y qué le has dicho?

-Que tendrían que hablarlo contigo ¿tú qué opinas?

-Estoy enamorada de otro- le dije agachando la cabeza.

-Quizás ese otro no te convenga.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Intenté odiarle, de verdad que lo hice, intenté conseguir que mi corazón dejara de intentar salírseme por la boca cada vez que le tengo cerca ¡pero no puedo!

-Cuando cierras los ojos y piensas en un futuro ¿le ves a tu lado?

-Cuando cierro los ojos y pienso en un futuro lo único que veo es a todos nosotros acabando con ciempiés y aplastándole la cabeza a Garret. No sé qué hacer.

-A lo mejor con Rogers logras olvidarte de Ward.

-No. Es un buen chico, me hace reír y está ahí cuando lo necesito. Steve es el sueño de cualquier chica y podría tener a quien quisiera pero... no quiero utilizarle.

-Te gusta.

-Si- le sonreí mirándole a los ojos- pero amo a otro.

-Ya eres mayorcita y has de tomar tus propias decisiones. Ward era solo un adolescente roto cuando Garret lo encontró y le lavó el cerebro, por eso creo que merece una segunda oportunidad. Si quieres estar con él ve, pero ten cuidado, no sabemos que es más fuerte.

-No lo entiendo.

-No sabemos si lo que él siente por ti es más fuerte que la influencia que pueda tener Garret sobre él.

-¿Crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que cuando vuelvan a verse...?

-¿Garret consiga hacerle volver a su lado? Tú conseguiste hacerle volver al nuestro, y eso es bueno, pero Garret le modelo como mejor le vino, de forma que fuese su buen soldado, no sabemos lo que puede llegar a usar para tenerle de vuelta. Quiero que te ocupes de que no lo logre.

-¿Cómo?

-No le apartes, habla con él, incluso dile lo que sientes. Lo que haga falta para que no vuelva a traicionarnos.


	7. Capítulo 6: la caza

NARRA SKYE

-¿Al fin le has soltado? - Le pregunté a Jemma al verla recoger la enfermería junto con Fitz.

-Sí, todas las observaciones son correctas y las pruebas han salido bien.

-¿Os ayudo?

-No, déjalo, ya nos encargamos nosotros - dijo Fitz. Les sonreí, sabía que si me metía por medio solo estorbaría.

-En ese caso, nos vemos en la comida -me fui a la sala de ordenadores y ahí me encontré con Natasha -.Anda, hola.

-Hola. Has avanzado -me dijo señalando a lo que encontré ayer.

-Bueno, ayer me pasé el día entero aquí -me sonrió.

-Pues te cundió.

-Pero nada útil.

-Todo puede llegar a ser útil.

-Lo único que veo un poco útil es esto-lo busque -. Es una peluquería, en Sur América.

-¿Que puede tener de interesante una peluquería?

-No es la peluquería, es lo que hay debajo. Cuando me metí en las cuentas de ciempiés vi que uno de los destinos era una peluquería, eso me descolocó. Busque los planos de la peluquería y alrededores.

-¿Y qué has visto?

-Los planos oficiales dicen que debajo de la peluquería hay una red de alcantarillado...

-¿Pero...? -Sonreí.

-Pero nunca me he fiado de lo oficial. He buscado más. Supuestamente es un centro de alcantarillado y no hay un sola alcantarilla en varios metros a la redonda.

-Raro.

-Mucho. La peluquería apenas esta informatizada y no tiene mucho nombre, es la típica de barrio pero aun así tiene una dirección IP con mucha potencia.

-¿Crees que Ward sabrá algo de esto?

-No lo sé, puede.

-En ese caso voy a buscarle- dijo Natasha saliendo en su busca. Y en efecto, lo confirmó. Me contó que el solo había ido una vez a esa base y que apenas se acordaba de ella.

Le dio a May y a Coulson las coordenadas y decidimos esperar un par de días a que Coulson estuviese completamente recuperado para ir allí, pese a ello, Fitz-Simmons, Ward, él y yo nos quedamos en el avión mientras el resto se encargaban de entrar en la base.

 

NARRA NARRADOR

Los agentes May, Romanoff y Barton y el capitán Rogers entraron en la peluquería como si fueran unos clientes más y una vez dentro bloquearon la puerta y quedaron al dependiente con un ICER y se las arreglaron para entrar en la base sin ser vistos.

-Estamos dentro- dijo el capitán por el pinganillo.

-May, activa la cámara- le recordó Fitz y esta giró un botón de su camisa activándola.

-Tened cuidado, que no se os vea mucho y que no se fijen en vosotros. Cualquiera podría reconoceros- les dijo Skye -. Solo a nosotros se nos ocurre mandar a tres personas cuyas caras salen en la tele y a una leyenda de SHIELD - terminó sólo para los que estaban en el avión.

-Garret está aquí - dijo May.

-Solo tenéis que buscar un ordenador donde instalar el troyano. Luego Salid de ahí - les dijo Coulson.

-Natasha- le dijo Skye- asegúrate de que no sea fácil de descubrir.

-Dalo por hecho.

Los cuatro agentes recorrieron los pasillos en busca de algún ordenador. Encontraron uno y la agente Romanoff escondió bien el troyano en sus sistemas.

Todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien. Demasiado.

Cuando se dirigieron a la salida se toparon de frente contra el mismísimo Jonh Garret. Los agentes se pusieron en posición de lucha y en el bus todos se tensaron.

-¡Salid de ahí!- les dijo Coulson -. Salid de ahí ahora mismo. Es una orden.

Los agentes sacaron sus armas y se pusieron en parejas, espalda con espalda.

Por un lado estaban Natasha y Barton y por el otro May el capitán.

-Nos decidiremos- les susurró el capitán -. Vosotros por un lado y nosotros por otro. Nos vemos fuera.

Los otros tres agentes asintieron. Entre una lluvia de Blas las dos parejas se separaron en buscan de la salida hacia la peluquería.

-Skye, guíanos- le dijo May.

-No puedo, no tengo los planos- le dio la chica que estaba buscando como una loca los planos en el servidor de HYDRA a través del troyano que estaba recién instalado en sus sistemas.

-Sobre todo no os quedéis quietos en un sitio, podrían acorralaros- les dijo Ward.

-No eres el único especialista aquí, chico malo- le contestó Natasha.

-¡Ya los tengo!- exclamó Skye - Phil, encárgate de Clint y Natasha. Yo guiare al capitán y a May.

Ambos se pusieron manos a la obra, guiándoles a través de los pasillos .

-Me he quedado sin ICERs paso a munición real- dijo May.

-Chicos - dijo Clint -. Tenemos un problema. Tenemos a cinco soldados ciempiés enfrente nuestro.

-Y nosotros a deathlook - dijo el capitán.

Clint cogió su arco y sus flechas y Natasha cambio su ICER por un arma con munición real. Ambos comenzaron a disparar.

Una flecha atravesó el ojo de uno de los super soldados y otra bala se alojó en el pecho de otro de ellos.

-Quedan tres- dijo Natasha.

 

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Por otro lado May y el capitán lo estaban teniendo algo más difícil. Ambos sabían que con deathlook no servían de nada las pistolas ni los tiros.

Lo único que podían hacer era esquivar los golpes y resguardarse de las balas que les lanzaba.

-Skye, necesitamos una vía de escape- le dijo el capitán.

-No encuentro ninguna que no os haga volver atrás, tenéis que pasar a deathlook.

-Tengo esto- dijo May, sacando unos dispositivos electrizante-, sólo tendremos una oportunidad.

-Pues cojámosla- contestó el capitán.

 

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Vía libre, pero necesitamos asistencia médica- dijo Clint- Natasha ha recibido un golpe y creo que puede tener un brazo roto.

-Voy preparando el equipo- dijo Jemma saliendo de la sala de operaciones seguida por Fitz.

-Salid- les ordenó Phil y les acabo de guiar hasta afuera- ¿Cómo van May y el capitán?

-Tienen problemas para pasar a deathlook- le contestó Skye.

 

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Una, dos y tres- dijo May saltando los dispositivos. De ellos salieron una especie de rayos azules que atravesaron el cuerpo de deathlook y May y el capitán aprovecharon esto para pasar por su izquierda  
y salir corriendo.

 

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Una vez de vuelta en el bus Jemma examino el brezo de Natasha y el capitán se fue en busca de Skye.

-Hola- le dijo al encontrarla.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás?

-Cansado- dijo sentándose, o más bien dejándose caer en el sillón junto a Skye.

-Eso tiene fácil solución.

-No voy a irme a dormir a las 7 de la tarde.

-Entonces no estarás tan cansado. Yo a veces cuando salgo a alguna acabo tan cansada que me voy a dormir a las seis de la tarde y no me despierto hasta que no suena la alarma del móvil al día siguiente. Nadie te dirá nada.

-¿Cuál fue tu primera misión?

-Habían secuestrado a un científico de SHIELD de una forma un tanto extraña. Haciendo levitar los coches.

-Valla.

-Ya te digo.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Pues que al llegar allí nos dimos cuenta de que todo era culpa de un nuevo elemento llamado gravitonium, que le quitaba la gravedad a las cosas o algo así. La verdad es que cualquiera entiende a Fitz-Simmons cuando usan su vocabulario científico. El hombre que le había secuestrado se llama Ian Quinn. Es un multimillonario.

>>Tenia casa en una zona que no mantenía muy buenas relaciones con SHIELD y, legalmente, podían pegar un tiro a cualquier agente que vieran allí, así que fui yo, yo no era una agente en esa época, entre como consultora.

>>Quinn había hecho una gran fiesta y yo moví hilos de la marea creciente y conseguí una invitación. Lo único que tenía que hacer era buscar una zona Wifi. El caso es que al final acabe tirándome a una piscina desde una terraza de un primer piso y corriendo por todo el recinto empapada intentando que no me cogiesen. Ward me salvo, pero yo acabe agorada.

-Ward...- susurró-. ¿Y qué pasó con el científico?

-Murió. Resulto que él lo había planificado todo.

-¿Y Quinn?

-En ese momento escapo, y nos dio mucho por saco. Se unió al proyecto ciempiés, lo que después nos enteramos que era HYDRA. La siguiente vez que nos encontramos con él fue en un incidente en la academia científica de SHIELD.

-¿Le habéis atrapado ya?

-Sí y no. Le atrapamos en Italia pero escapó cuando asaltaron la nevera.

-¿Estas bien? Parece algo personal.

-Lo es- me levanté y me subí un poco la camisa para mostrarle las cicatrices de los disparos.

-¿Fue él?

-Sí. Si no llega a ser por el equipo... yo ahora mismo estaría muerta. Fui estúpida y entre sola en su búsqueda.

Se acercó más a mí y me miro a los ojos.

-Yo... yo quería decirte... tu eres lo... hacía mucho que...- le mire con una ceja levantada. A pesar de que estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido creí entender por dónde iba.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Desde que llegue aquí me pareciste una chica increíble. Fuerte, valiente, buena. Comencé a sentir por ti...

-Por favor, no vallas por ahí- le interrumpí.

-Pero... necesito decírtelo y tú tienes que oírlo.

-No lo estropees todo, por favor.

-No voy a estropear nada, solo necesito contártelo y si no quieres que las cosas cambien entre nosotros no la harán. Comencé a sentir por ti cosas que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía por nadie. Sé que tu no sientes lo mismo y tampoco lo espero pero... tenía que contártelo.

-Steve, eres un chico estupendo que podría tener a cualquiera, de verdad.

-Menos a ti- baje la cabeza.

-Lo siento. Te quiero, créeme, lo hago, y me preocupo por ti. Incluso me gustas, pero eso no cambia nada.

-No cambia lo que sientes por Ward. Él no te conviene Skye.

Un "¿Y tú sí?" se me quedo en la garganta, porque él me convenía más que Ward.

-Creo que ese es mi problema- le dije en el tono más amable que pude.

-Lo que os une a vosotros dos estoy muy lejos de entenderlo, pero lo acepto- dijo levantándose-, nos vemos en la cena. Y Skye, si de verdad le amas no esperes más.

-Descansa- le dije sorprendida por sus palabras.

-Lo haré.

Ward. Tenía que hablar con él y llevar a cabo lo que Coulson me pidió. Mantenerle de nuestro lado, por el equipo, por mí, pero sobre todo por él, para que no se perdiera del todo.

Salí del salón en su busca, ya le habíamos dado un poco más de espacio y pese a que seguía llevando la pulsera y apenas podía salir de la base ya no tenía que estar constantemente vigilado.

Le busque en mi portátil, estaba en su habitación. Coulson me había dejado a mí a su cargo y había sido decisión mía darle más espacio para él. Al fin y al cabo, gracias a la pulsera, yo sabía dónde se encontraba las 24 horas del día.

Recorrí los 200metros que separaban mi habitación de la suya y llame a la puerta.

Al poco la puerta se abrió. Ward llevaba puestos únicamente unos pantalones del chándal, sin nada en la parte de arriba y descalzo. No lo pude evitar, le repase entero con la mirada.

-Skye, ¿ocurre algo?

-Quería hablar contigo.

-Pasa- me dijo dándome acceso a la habitación. Tenía el mismo tamaño que la mía solo que algo más ordenada- ¿Y bien?

-Quería pedirte algo- dije sentándome en su cama dejando las piernas colgando por un lado.

-Tú dirás- dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-Me gustaría pedirte que...- "¡Que se ponga algo, por favor!" No era capaz de concentrarme, respire hondo- ¿Querrías volver a entrenarme?

-Creí que se eso se estaba encargando May- y así era, pero de verdad echaba de menos que fuera él y, además, así llevaba a cabo el plan de mantenerle a nuestro lado.

-Sip, pero echo de menos que seas tú. 

-Y que May te hace madrugar más.

-Sí, también puede que tenga algo que ver- le sonreí.

-Me encantaría. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-¿Qué te parece mañana a la hora de siempre?

-Me parece que tendrás que hablar con May.

-Lo he hecho esta mañana, sabía que aceptarías.

-No puedo negarte nada- me dijo cogiéndome la mano, entrelace nuestros dedos. Hacía meses que le rehuía y ya no podía más, nos acercamos poco a poco, mirándonos a los ojos.

-Contaba con ello- susurré.

El acortó la distancia que nos separaba y juntó nuestros labios, le devolví el beso, ese beso con el que llevaba soñando meses. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y le acerque a mí, enredando mis dedos en su pelo y el rodeo mi cintura con los brazos. Aun no sé cómo acabamos tumbados en su cama, yo encima de él. Nuestros labios se movían lentamente, como con miedo a estropear el momento, queriéndolo hacer más duradero.

Una vez nos separamos nuestras frentes se quedaron juntas, ambos manteníamos los ojos cerrados, respirando a la vez. Entrelazamos nuestros dedos y abrimos los ojos a la vez.

-Creí que no volverías a darme la oportunidad- me dijo en un susurro.

-Yo también, admití-. Pero supongo que no has de creerte todo lo que oigas.

-Nunca.

Me abrazó fuerte contra él y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchando su corazón me quedé dormida.

 

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

-Skye- escuche que me llamaban-. Vamos, despierta, tenemos que ir a cenar o vendrán por nosotros.

Me apreté un poco contra él, como una niña que abraza fuerte a su almohada al no querer levantarse. No nos habíamos movido ni un centímetro, el pobre tendría que estar incomodo de tenerme encima.

Besé su pecho y levante la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto- le dije.

-Y yo.

Me tumbe a su lado en la cama, pero mantuve la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las nueve.

Me incorporé rápidamente.

-¿¡Ya?! ¿Enserio? ¿He dormido casi una hora y media?

-Después de todo lo que ha pasado te veía tan tranquila que no quería despertarte, pero ya no hay otra opción.

Me levante de la cama y le pase una camiseta.

-Anda, vamos a cenar.

Le cogí la mano una vez se puso la camiseta y tiré de él hacia afuera, pero antes de lograr abrir la puerta el tiro de mi hacia sí y apoyo mi espalda contra la puerta y me besó.

-Skye, no sé en qué punto estamos tu y yo ahora mismo pero... sea donde sea que estemos sería mejor que lo guardásemos para nosotros- le miré confundida.

-¿Qué quieres decir, no quieres que sepan que tú y yo hemos dado un paso hacia delante para estar juntos? ¿Por qué?

-Por ti. No te convengo, soy malo para ti y soy un egoísta por quererte a mi lado. Porque soy un traidor Skye, os traicione a todos. Esto- nos señaló-, no lo van a ver bien y se va a volver en tu contra.

-Sé que no me convienes, todo el mundo me lo dice, incluso hasta yo misma, pero nunca he escogido lo que me conviene, sino con lo que puedo vivir y sé que sin ti no podría vivir, ya no. Todo el mundo sabe que hay algo entre nosotros y todo el mundo sabe que esto acabaría pasando. Sí, me voy a ganar una buena bronca por parte de Jemma, y puede que el resto se sientan un poco incomodos al principio, pero lo acabaran aceptando. Me he pasado toda mi vida escondida, no estoy dispuesta a seguir haciéndolo. Confía en mí, no lo tomaran tan mal, y si lo hacen, bueno, no es su problema.


End file.
